Ai No Clue What Goes On
by Deyonay
Summary: Its about three girls, all best friends, but then one goes missing and the other two have original characters. The OCs come to life and take over them, helping to find their best friend. This summary makes it sound really dull, but i tink you will like.
1. Default Chapter

aI nO cLUE wHAT gOES oN  
  
pRoLuGuE  
  
*okay, here's the deal, im a newB so plz read my story and review!!!*  
  
"alright, Hiya, Im Raye, and i live in a girl named Amber. Freaky, hey? well, it gets worse...just you wait...She has to put up with me, Ranma, and Swift. It is pretty crowded in here...well, to explain a little bit, Im a sailor scout, Ranma is a girl when cold water is dumped on her head or on her at all, and a boy in hot....(personally, she has the same annoying attitude either way...) and Swift...joy*note the sarcasm*she is a stuck up Very snobbish killer with a bad attitude...geez oh petie!!!! that chik nEEDs ritalin.... oh well.... "  
  
"Oh, ShutUP Raye !!!!!!!!Your the snob!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, shutup Swift, your just jealous *hmph*---Im TRYing to give the people a clue about what's goin on!!!! CHILL!!!"  
  
"So what ???!!!???If im the snobby one, i guess i will just have to start living up to that name, now wont i???"  
  
* Swift then shoved Raye out of the chair---a big comfy one with lots of stuffing ^.^heheheh...---and sat down*  
  
" HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR???"  
  
"Im the snobby brat, remember??"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE STILL TALKING ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS SOOOOOOOO 5 MINUTES AGO!!!!!!!!!!!! GRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"umm, okey dokey then......hmm......well, whatever!!!! looks like those two need a time or bikinis...i wonder which would work better..... ANywayz, Hi there, I am Ranma, (in boy form.....ARGH!!)and i guess I am stuck doing thisAGAIN!!!!!!!!!WHOA!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Swift got up, went to the sink, got the spray nozzle, and started spraying freezing cold water around the room, including Ranma, so he turned into a she*  
  
"AAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SWIFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT ME SOAKED!!!!!!!!! wait...now i am a girl again-COOL!!!! BUT STILL!!!!!!!! THANKS ALOT SWIFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! geez........"  
  
" yah, Swift-thanks alot!!!!!!! THESE ARE BRAND NEW SHOES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Raye takes her shoes off and chucks them at Swift*  
  
"HEY!!!!!!! WATCH IT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"hah-that wasnt an accident!!!!!"  
  
" okay, back to me!!!! thank you very much!!!!As i was saying, those two are always fighting!!! just like amber and her brother-man-those two seriously go at it!!!.....ANywayz, this story is going to be about love, friendship, AND SERIOUS KICKING OF BUTT!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!"  
-End Of Prolugue- 


	2. Chapter One So It Begins

Chapter One  
'So It Begins'  
  
"BETH!!!! I dont get this stupid math!!!! Can you help me??? Pleeeeeeease?????" i looked at her with puppy eyes and whimpered.  
  
"Fine!!!! I just cant believe you STILL dont get this!!!! God is blessed!!!!!" She replied with extreme annoyance.  
  
"Neither can I.....oh this sucks......." i whined.  
  
"oh, amber shutup.....gosh dangit!!!!! PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!!!! you are such a moron!!!!" Holly yelled at me. I then threw my books and papers down in frustration and yelled. "AAAAAAACK!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUTUP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!! NOCK IT OF RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Beth screamed.  
  
"AMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHATS ALL THE RACKET????????!!!?!?!!!????????" My mom yelled at us.  
  
"uuuuuhhhh....nuthin!!!!" i replied innocently.  
  
"I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!! BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My mom screamed down at us.  
  
"Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we cried in unison. I flopped down onto my bed and sighed.  
  
"you guys? lets listen to some music, hey?" i asked my friends. "NO!! No way!!!!!! Not until you finish your---" Holly said but got cut off by my putting in Evanescence and blasting it, considering you cant hear my music upstairs. "I believe in you, Ill give up everything just to find you...." Beth and i were singing as loud as possible.  
  
"SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Holly screeched at the top of her lungs. I paused the CD player and pinched Beth as a sign to shutup.  
  
" Girl, whats up with you????" I asked her, somewhat shaken by her outburst.  
  
" Yah, ? CHILL!!!!!" Beth said, putting her hands over her ears and muttering something like 'ears-ringing-wont-stop....'  
  
"I AM SICK OF THIS MUSIC AND YOU TWO SINGING IT NONSTOP!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed with much anger. "IM LEAVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that, she just walked out and slammed the front door......gone.......just like that.....and, didnt come back....  
  
"uuuuuhhhh, Beth?"  
  
"yah....?"  
  
"uuummmm, i think we made her really, really mad........"I said softly, a sort of quiver in my voice.  
  
"......I agree....oh MAN!!!!!!!! NOW WHAT DO WE DO???????" she shouted, half to herself......-how do you manage that??-  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ok, this is the end of chapter one and chapter 2 will be coming up shortly....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! uuummmm, well, i guess thats it..... BYEZ!!! 


	3. Chapter Two We Call For Some Help

Chapter Two  
'The search-problem resolved?'  
  
Anyways, Beth and i called and called holly's house, cell phone, pager, relatives houses, EVERYTHING!!!!! NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!!!!! Then, we finally decided to call two people..... Bulma, and Zeonia. And so the fun begins....... oi...... *sigh*  
  
"IM HERE EVERYONE!!!!" Bulma shouted joyously.  
  
" BULMA!!!! HI!!!!!!!!!! Nice to see you again!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed and gave her a big hug.  
  
" So whats the problem?? Wheres the fire??" she asked expectantly.  
  
" One of my friends disappeared, like that*i snapped my fingers*. After she left my house, we called all her family, her cell, her beeper, her car phone..... her family said they hadn't heard from her for a few days, and that she left for a road trip. Her cell, car phone, and beeper were disconnected, whereas, we SAW her use it when she was here a few hours ago!!!!!!! Is that NOT weird or what??!!?? And, when we called the police, they said they never heard of a Holly Waldren, that there was no such person in any of there records!!!!!!!! Beth and i are soooooooo freaked right now!!!!!" I cried out, speaking fast and nonstop.  
  
"Ok, amber, calm down, and talk slower, ok? I understood you, but still... girl, SLOW DOWN!!!!!" Bulma returned, just as fast for spite.  
  
" WAH!!!!!!!! I AM SO CUNFUZZLED!!!!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?????? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?????!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!???? !?!?!??!?SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beth was spazzing, and walking in circles around the lamp. The front door flew open (we are now upstairs in the kitchen, Beth in the living room where the front door is) Bulma and I jumped,(5 feet o the ground...) and Beth fell backwards on her butt.  
  
" Help, hey?? How will I do??" a very loud, strong voice said. Bulma and I got up by helping each other; we ended up falling back as we jumped, because the slam when the door hit the wall was powerful. Beth got slowly to her feet. I realized who's silhouette that was and exclaimed, "ZEONIA!!!!!!!!! ITS ABOUT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma looked at me with pure confusion, and Beth uttered a sound of surprise.  
  
"So, you dont know where your friend is, hey?" she asked, looking perturbed by what I said, or by the fact that Bulma was there. Not quite sure......  
  
" How'd you know that??" Bulma asked out of curiosity.  
  
" umm, duh, i live with Beth, i am linked directly to her thoughts and can interrupt at anytime i wish." Z said matter-of-factly.  
  
"so, guys, WHAT DO WE DO????" I yelled. ______________________________________________________________ that is the end of chapter 2, sorry, it was kind of long, and i am going to put up chapter three ASAP.....i have a message*READ YeOfLittleMind, Raptor_101, AND Golden MoonCat 's STORIES!!!!!!! THEY ARE COOL!!!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!!!!!* ok...now that thats done with, PLEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!! LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Three Out Comes A Fore Plan

Chapter Three  
Ideas Come Out-A Plan.....  
  
"Well, I, for one, should merge with Beth, and we should all go into our strongest forms. There's the first plan. So, Bulma, you will stay the same, Amber....Swift.... although i am not excited bout working with her, she is your strongest, so- use Swift. Kurama will go full demon, and I will set him straight. Hiei will of course be fine the way he is.*she licked her lips and smiled* Oh, another thing about Kurama, Amber, if you wanted to talk to him before he goes full demon, do it soon, he is on his way, alright? anyways, i think you might need to chat with him abut something, sorry....*she looked sympathetic*" Zeonia was saying until I interrupted her.  
  
"ZEONIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!!??!?!?!!?!?!?!? ?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!" I screamed at her.  
  
"ummm, oh, look, here he comes now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Kurama and Hiei walked through the still wide open door* umm, GO GO GO!!!!!!!" She then shoved me and Kurama into a walk-in closet, and locked the door with a charm or sumthin....hmm mm....anyways....  
  
"KURAMA!!!!!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH ZEONIA?!?!?!"I screamed. As if i didnt already know-i thought bitterly.....I started crying, and Kurama looked at me with those deep green eyes and said-  
  
"Amber...I am so truly sorry....i didnt want to-you know what shelulian women do to any man....i couldn't help it....." he said, sounding Very sorry. Well, i was not gonna let that boy get off easy, NO WAY!!!! heh heh....we will see if he does that again."I tried hard, but she forced me with her "ways", and i couldn't stop..."  
  
"SAVE IT!!!!!! YOU JERK!!! YOU ENJOYED IT AND YOU KNOW IT!!!! NOW LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"*I pounded on the door, kicked the door, punched it, turned the knob, IT WOULDN'T OPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked.  
  
" Amber, please, calm down, look into my eyes, i am not lying...you have the power to see that......please.....?" he pleaded. I slumped down to the floor. All of a sudden, the closet shrank, and there was no extra room. I was now sitting on his lap...very comfortably, i might add. I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. I never doubted what he told me, i just wanted to give him a hard ime to make sure he wouldn't do it again.  
  
I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you. a familiar voice said in my head.  
  
"Kurama?? Why are you in-"he put his fingers over my lips."shh, they can hear." he said quietly.  
  
Dont speak, just think, they can hear us, so.....anyways, you believe me then?  
  
Yes, Kurama, i believe you....i always did-  
  
i know, i read your thoughts, remember?  
  
oh-yeah......now stop thinking and hold me.....i started to cry silently as he put his arms around me and we just sat there. *BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP*  
  
"ouch ouch ouch ouch!!!!!!!" Kurama and i said in unison. we were going down stairs, and not pleasantly, either, it hurt!!!! about a second later, his lips locked over mine and he kissed me gently. *BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP* We landed. The kiss ended($!%@*#$@%) and the closet exploded as soon as we hit the floor and we were thrown out. I landed on Kurama on the cement. we were both knocked out cold. Next thing i knew, i woke up in the air and looked around. Oh-Kurama was holding me in his arms, that explains alot. ______________________________________________________________ Okay, this is the end of Chapter Three, sorry it was kinda long.... Oh well. Hope ya like it. Zeonia, is this ok? Ha Ha....Anyway, Please review, and thanks for reading, and tell your friends to read it if you like it!!!!!!! ^_^Thanks. Peace!!!! \/  
  
` `` 


	5. Chapter Four The Stakes Are Raised

Chapter Four  
The Stakes Are Raised  
  
"Oh, your awake sleeping beauty!!!! GOOD!!!!" I heard someone shout. Zeonia. GRR!!!!!!! I jumped out of his arms and started towards her.  
  
"Not another step." Hiei said flatly. He gave me a menacing glare and drew his sword.  
  
"Hiei!!! Stop It!!! Leave Her Alone!!!!!!!!"Kurama shouted!!!!!  
  
"Wheres Beth??" I asked to nobody in particular.  
  
"In Zeonia. She be gone for awhile until we are done with this case." Bulma explained. She changed her hair and clothes. Her hair was now loose, and a very cool tube top shirt. She was wearing a short skirt(black) and high top lace up black leather boots(Zeonia was wearing the same type of boots). As for Z, the boots like i said just now, a Very Skimpy bikini army top, which either showed too much or not enough according to Hiei and me. I dunno....oh well. And her skirt, more like a mini-lioncloth. thats just typical Z for ya though.....As for me, I still have to change.  
  
" Kurama, I am going to change now, ok?" I asked/told him.  
  
"Okay, but first, as my apology..." He came over to me, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me deeply. We just stood there, lips locked, for like 3 minutes until Hiei(grrrrrr.....he is makin me Very mad!!!!! GRR!!!!!) yanked me and Kurama apart. Kurama looked peeved.  
  
"Okay you two love birds. Do you want to save your friend or not?" Hiei said sternly and shoved me onto the floor.(i get the feeling Hiei doesn't like me very much....) "thats right red head. I Dont like you. now transform into the other weak human form so we can leave."  
  
"Hibudibuhfrebuh............(i was mad and flustered and tongue tied)SHUTUP HIEI!! !!!!! SHE ISN'T HUMAN!!!!! SHE IS A FULL BLOOD SORCERESS AND DEMON!!!!!!!! SO SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i had had enough of him....such a high ego.......i screamed it as loud as possible.  
  
"A demon, hey?" Hiei asked curiously.  
  
"YES!!!! I thought you would know, considering my 'lovebird' is your best friend, and Youko Kurama is Her boyfriend. Or are you always by yourself???" I said, kinda making a challenge at him.  
  
"You fool. That was your last sentence!!!! HI-YAH!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE YOU FOOLISH HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He returned to my challenge. Zeonia stepped in front of me and said calmly "Hiei, if you ever want to see me again, you will leave her alone. She is my human halves best friend, and you shall do no harm to her." Even though we all know that no matter what was happening, Z and Hiei would never separate. but, he stopped, apparently not wanting to test this statement. He put his sword down and sat on the edge of my bed.(my room was very clean that day). ANywayz, I decided to finally transform.  
  
"Kurama sweetie, I dont know how long she will stay, but she wont leave when I want her to. She will go when she pleases, so be prepared. Alright?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded. "Same with Youko. I love you and c ya later." He hugged me one last time and i backed up.  
  
" Everyone please sit on my bed and stay there while i transform, alright?" I asked politely. Everyone nodded silently. Z sat next to Hiei on the edge of the bed. Kurama made himself comfy with all of my big fluffy pillows. I had to smile. I winked and then slowly was raised into the air. My arms and legs were spread out like a big X. Just before I started twirling(very fast...Bleeeehhhhch) I heard distinctly " what a drama queen....." and "Shutup Hiei", then "its true...." and then dark-everywhere...... ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________This is it for this chapter, Prepare yourself!!! BYEZ!!!!^_^ 


	6. Chapter Five Transformations Complete

Chapter Five  
Transformations Complete  
  
"Huh?? Where the Hell am I???" I said crossly. I looked around the room and saw Kurama, a short kid with black hair and a robe on, and-Zeonia- wonderful. "ARGH!!!!!!! THAT BRAT DID THIS!!!!!!!! SHE IS SOOO GONNA GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed in extreme aggravation an annoyance.  
  
"So, we agree on something. Now, Who are you??" Hiei asked expectantly. He smirked. It was kinda...charming in a way. Oi...  
  
"Depends on who is asking, kid." I replied, very peeved off. His face went red for a second and then went normal.  
  
" I am not a child!!! I am a demon, and you would be better off keeping your mouth shut you nuisance." he said, apparently TRYing to insult me. "and my name is Hiei if you must know." he added.  
  
"Okay then Hiei, I am Swift, and i dont take notice of your petty insults, now step up or step off."  
  
"If i may, can you two Please just get along? Because I am afraid that after i go into my full demon form, Bulma here will be the only completely sane one left. Now please, stop it now!!!! We need to help Amber and Beth get their friend back!!!!!" Kurama was trying to say over the battle of insults Hiei and i had going. We heard him and stopped obediently, agreeing silently. Bulma was still sitting on the bed, obviously thinking of this a terribly funny. She was laughing to herself. I heard Hiei grit his teeth and he was fuming. Kurama got up and started towards me. He then spoke to me.  
  
"Swift, I shall be turning into Youko Kurama, and i realize that you two are a 'couple' and all, but after we are done, would you please be so kind as convince Youko to leave me, and then let Amber come back? Please?" He asked, staring into my eyes intently. In a heart-beat i said yes, i mean, who could resist his gorgeous eyes? A dark fog then entered the room, I flew to the bed, pulled Hiei and Zeonia with me, and Kurama went into the middle of the foggy swirls. The fog was everywhere in the room so thick the i couldn't see my fingers in front of my face. I heard a low howl, deep and growling-like. It ended, and all of a sudden, out of the darkness, i saw two glowing red eyes. They were slowly coming closer, and the person was breathing slow, heavy breaths. The fog was slowly clearing out, and the figure of a tall, well built man with big shoulders. ______________________________________________________________ Well, thats all for chapter 5. Chapter 6 is on the way. This one was kinda short, but i am trying to leave you in suspense, so READ IT!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! Dont forget to review on the way out, thank you, buh bye!!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Six The Search Commences

Chapter Six  
The Search Commences  
  
"YOUKO!!!!!!!!!!! YOUKO ITS ME!!!!!! HEY FOX BOY!!!!!!" I shrieked. He  
looked at me, then the rest of the people around me. I dunno what his  
expression meant, whether it was happy or mad or sad or anxious or what.  
But, i guess i am about to find out. He looked back at  
me...oooooohhhhhhh....he is soooo hott!!!!! (My room is VERY BIG, even  
when regular, but I magically expanded it...heh heh)so now it is about 10  
sizes up from its normal size. Oh joy....Anyways, me and Youko look more  
like bro and sis, considering we both have long silvery hair, are both  
demons, and i am as Beautiful and sexy as he is Hott and sexy. Dont ya  
luv it? And, we are both Very tall. I am about 5'11", and he is about  
6'10", so he is about a good foot taller than me. Anyway, back to  
Youko.....he was walking towards me. almost here.....closer and closer  
until.... He was dead straight in front of me. He was looking down on me  
with curious interest.  
  
"Yes??? What do you want? You are the one who called me, correct?" He  
asked in that deep voice of his. What do i want??? WHAT DO I WANT??????  
OI!!!!!! STUPID QUESTION THERE BRAINIAC!!!!!! of course, i didnt say  
that, cuz he would literally have ripped my head off....i think....  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I shouted.  
  
"Ah-that all??"He asked, sounding annoyed. "I am just messin' with your  
head Swift. Of COURSE you want me. Its only natural." He smirked at me  
and dragged me off the bed, and put his hands on my shoulders. "I missed  
you."  
  
"I missed you to!!!" I answered. I pushed him away, expanded the room a  
little more,(you will see why, hang on...)and ran at Youko, then tackled  
him with a BIG bear hug. His head landed a few inches from the wall.(see  
why now? i didnt want to hurt him-yet-heh heh heh.....)  
  
"you remind me of Kali......"he said, then, the look on his face said  
'oops'. I glared at him and then said, "Why GEE, THANKS!!! Just when i  
was forgetting about her, you just HAD to say THAT!!!!!! GAAHH!!!!" I  
punched his shoulder, even though it didnt hurt him, but still......I got  
up and flew into a dark corner. I just sat there for like 10 minutes. In  
the meantime, Z and Hiei and Bulma started to talk to him. I enhanced my  
hearing for a few minutes. this is what i heard.  
  
"Why did she do that?"-Youko  
  
"I dunno, but she has a tude problem. I dont like that wench..."-  
Obviously Hiei  
  
"Guys, chill. I will go talk to her and see whats up."-Bulma  
  
"grr....." who do you think? Zeonia, duh!! I put my hearing back to  
normal and looked away. Bulma started towards me, and as she got closer,  
the room got bigger. I kept enhancing the room so she would leave me  
alone. I finally stopped, cuz i saw Youko shoot a glance that meant 'stop  
it or else', and Bulma was clearly out of breath. She finally reached me,  
and panting said -  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Cuz its none of your biz what my feelings or thoughts are, so  
neva'mind!!!!" i said simply. She looked kinda upset and hurt. I put the  
room back to the reg. 10x size. Youko started towards me and looked  
menacing. Uh-oh......I thought. I am in BIIIIIIIIGGGGG Twouble...... I  
got to my feet and ran to the door, but before i got there, he was right  
in front of me. not a happy look on his cute face.  
  
"Swift, lets get going....we can talk on the way....ok? come on...." he  
said, polite-kinda...it was polite for a killer demon who was mad at me  
anyway.  
  
"Um, Swift, I HATE asking for favors, especially from you, but since you  
are a sorceress, do you think you could give Bulma the power and skill  
and ability to fly for this mission? I dont think any of us feel like  
carrying anything extra. In the meantime, Hiei and i can whip up a labor  
demon who will carry Bulma's things for us, ok? Hiei can fly. Oh, i need  
the ability to fly also.....i wont need anything else though. And, i will  
keep the power if its alright. p-p-p-please - h-he-help..... GRR!!!! I  
HATE SAYING THOSE WORDS!!!!!!!! GAAHH!!!!!" Z said.  
  
"Sure....why not....Here goes." I lifted Z and Bulma into the air and  
sent a silvery beam out of each hand to the both of them, the one  
directed at Bulma a little thicker because i was giving her more. I said  
the incantation spell.  
"Take flight-day and night until i remove my spell"-"there, you can both  
fly. Bulma, take a test flight." i expanded the ceiling to be about 5  
stories higher. She was now on the ground, so slowly-(painfully slow)  
went into the air and continued to go straight up. I then saw Z go up, do  
a triple flip, did circles around Bulma, and landed gracefully. Bulma  
then did the same, and landed with a mocking laugh. Z just shot an evil  
glare at her, then at me.  
  
"thanks" was all she said.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I have a feeling this will make things soooo much  
faster!!!!!!!" Bulma exclaimed. She gathered all of her things and then  
gave each of us a mechanical gadget. " its a communicator, so we can all  
keep in touch. Here, take these too." She gave us each a dragon radar. "  
Its not a regular Dragon Radar. Its a person tracker. See?"she pointed to  
four little dots on the Radars, and each had a name label of one of us. "  
its tracks all of us, so all of us can find each other!!! Well, Lets get  
going!!!" she put her things in a small satchel with some water and  
little capsules.  
  
"what are those???"I pointed to the capsules.  
  
"OH!!! I ALMOST FORGOT!!!! They are full course meals, and you pour a  
drop of water on each, and say what you want while its growing. It only  
takes a few seconds, so you have to be quick!" she explained. She handed  
three little satchels to each of us that would fit on our belt loops.  
"One is the food capsules, one is Sensu beans(you eat them when tired, by  
the way), and a water jug." she added.  
  
"umm, how does a water jug fit in this little bag?" I asked, holding the  
bag up.  
  
" you open the bag, pull out the little 'toy' shaped bottle, and press  
this button." she demonstrated. After she pushed the button, the bottle  
expanded to a regular shaped water bottle, with a weird gadget thing on  
the side. "it will never go empty, or warm, and thats what this is." she  
pointed to the gadget thingy i was looking at strangely.  
  
"Okay....that explains alot." i said simply. I tied the satchels onto my  
belt loops, grabbed ambers house key, stuck it in my pocket, reduced the  
room to normal size(the way it was built), and we were alot closer  
together suddenly. I was pressed against Youko. joy..... I was goggling  
at him, trying not to be noticeable. He looked down at me and said-  
  
"Yes? What are you staring at?" His red eyes flashed.  
  
"Umm, just...daydreaming....." he knew i was lying, but, oh well. I  
looked down immediately.  
  
"Well, lets move out troops."Z said. She headed out the door, the rest of  
us following. All of a sudden, the whole house jerked.  
  
"WHOA!!!!" Bulma and I cried together. What the heck was that?? i  
thought. I didnt realize what had happened until i noticed Youko's hand  
was on my shoulder and he was looking in my eyes...straight in them, but  
not quite At me....  
  
"YOU STOPPED THE EARTH DIDNT YOU?!!?!?!?!?!?!?? You Could have asked me  
you know......" I exclaimed. He simply nodded.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________  
Okay, this one was Very long, but very informative. Chapter Seven is On  
the way, so hang tight, i have SOOOOOOOO MANY ideas!!!!! you will love.  
especially you Zeonia, Beth filled me in, so i think you will like it.  
Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me if you like it, hate it, too much or  
too little of sumthin....you get what i mean..... BYEZ!!!!!^_^ 


	8. Interruption

Interruption  
Character Intro.  
(in case you don't know)  
  
Okay, I guess i should sort of explain who these people are and where  
they come from.  
  
Raye-She is a Sailor Scout from Sailor Moon-Raye is Sailor Mars, the  
scout of Fire. She always argues with Serena(Sailor Moon herself) lives  
in Cherry Hill Temple. She has Dark purplish black hair and purple eyes,  
and she commonly wears a white top red bottoms Kimono suit (like Kikyo  
and Kaiede on Inuyasha). She uses a sacred fire scroll spell as part of  
her defense. She also does fire readings in her Temple. She has  
premonition often. She is the third scout discovered (in case you didnt  
know), so, watch the show if you want to know more.  
  
Ranma-is from Ranma 1/2. With cold water, Ranma is a girl, with hot, a  
boy. Its a long story that i am not going to explain right now. watch the  
show. Any ways, when a girl, she has reddish orange hair, and big boobs.  
When a guy, jet black hair, with a bad attitude. No matter what Ranma is,  
boy or girl, Ranma keeps the same attitude and mind. Both are extremely  
strong, athletic, and most of the time graceful. They go to a school in  
Tokyo, and when a boy, he says that the girl half is his sister, because  
sometimes he gets thrown into the pool at school.  
  
Swift- is a character of mine. I decided to use this character because  
she is the character i made up to RPG with. She is a bounty hunter. Also,  
she is a mix between a water, fire, and ice demon. Swift is a full  
blooded Demon Sorceress, isn't that cool? Yah, i thought so too. Anyways,  
her boyfriend is Youko Kurama, who i will be explaining later. Swift has  
silvery-blue hair, and the same colored eyes. Her common outfit is high  
top black boots with ties on the left sides of the boots. She wears a  
skin tight indestructible glowy silver strapless tube top. Her skirt is a  
black mini-skirt, also indestructible. The skirt has a design like no  
other, however. The bottom is very jagged and torn. She made it that way.  
There are small tears here and there. Like i said, it is indestructible,  
but she added all the tears and rips and things. It looks very cool. She  
is slim and powerful, so dont make her mad. Origin unknown, but what i do  
know is that she is half shelulian. Not a safe combination. Sorceress,  
demon, and Shelulian-worst combination and most dangerous.  
  
Zeonia-She is my best friend Beth's character. I really dont know alot  
about her but, i will tell you what i do know, so here goes. Zeonia is a  
full Shelulian, and an X-princess at that. She has a Very evil twin  
sister. Zeonia is currently dating Hiei(i will be explaining him later  
also). She has dark brown hair that when in a braid(it commonly is) goes  
down to her ankles. She has demonic powers. Actually, now that i think of  
it, i think she is a water/fire demon.....not sure.....Anyways, i you  
want to know more about Zeonia, it is all in YeOfLittleMind's Bio, so  
check it out. Oh, wait, there is more i can tell you. Shelulians have no  
reproductive organs(in the bio why) but they have fun with men for  
energy. its their source. Shelulians, ESPECIALLY Z, wear VERY scant  
skimpy clothes, day and night. Its not that they try to, all Shelulians  
dress that way, although Zeonia enjoys teasing the guys. She used to be  
with Duo Maxwell, from Gundam Wing, but he disappeared after the Big Bang  
with the Gundams. So, I think that explains her.....Next!!!  
  
Kurama- Kurama.....hmm.....well, he is from Yu Yu Hakusho-Ghost  
Detective. He has bright red hair that goes to his mid-back. His eyes are  
a bright emerald green, which for some reason, always twinkle...(?) I  
dunno. He is a plant/fox demon. Explains his looks. Ha Ha. ;D Anyways,  
his weapon is the Rose-Whip. He carries an enchanted rose, and when he  
says "Rose Whip"-well, i think its pretty much self explanatory. His very  
Best friend is Hiei, by the way. I dont really know much more about him.  
OH!! he is my boyfriend in the story, and his full-demon form is Youko  
Kurama. He is very agile and athletic, but i guess that is a typical  
demon for ya. I'll explain him next. Thats all folks, so, watch the show  
to learn more!!!  
  
Youko Kurama- Well, Youko---He is sort of the evolved form of Kurama.  
Youko struck terror and destruction in the hearts of thousands before  
regular Kurama came along. He was banished to the body of a half demon  
half human baby by Yamma Jr., and since then has resided in Kurama's body  
until now.( at least, i think so.....Oi...) That is why regular Kurama is  
so strong. Anyways, Youko has long silvery hair and glowing red eyes that  
flash alot. I am not quite sure what he wears, so...... Swift and Youko  
are a couple, and have been for MANY years. A long time before he was  
banished they met in battle. I think that was  
like...roughly.....umm....100 years or so...i am not really sure. And his  
attitude.....oh boy, why this?? He is a stuck up self absorbed conceited  
but head!!!! I think that covers it pretty well....Well, you want more?  
Watch Yu Yu Hakusho, OK?  
  
Hiei- Hiei...Hiei...Hiei.....OOOO!!! He makes me SO mad!!!!*sigh*  
Anyways, he is Very short. ha ha ha. He has short spiky black hair with  
reddish brown eyes. His common outfit is a black robe and black belt with  
what else-black boots. Also, he has a Jagan, his third eye witch he  
covers with a white headband. He is a Fire Demon With A HUGE Ego!!!!!!!!!  
He is so full of himself it isn't funny. He despises humans, and wishes  
for them to just leave him alone. He especially despises Me for dating  
his best friend. He tries to kill me every chance he gets. He has a twin  
sister, Yukena, who is an Ice Demon. He watches over her and is very  
protective of her. If ever she is harmed, the idiot who did it receives  
death. Anyways, Hiei is Zeonia's boyfriend, and like Hiei over Yukena,  
Zeonia is over Hiei constantly. I think i got a pretty good description  
of him, so if you want more, like i have said before, WATCH THE  
SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma- Bulma has blue hair and is married to Vegeta. She is from DBZ, and  
her last name is Briefs. She has two children, Bra and Trunks. Funky,  
hey? well, she is also a very wealthy super-genius, and her dad owns  
Capsule Corp. He is also a super-genius. Her mom, however, is kinda-not  
very intelligent. Every time Bulma or friends visit, she practically  
force feeds them sweets. Bulma has been friends with Goku since he was 10  
and she was...umm....14?? Maybe?? i dunno. she was a teen anyway. She  
invented the Dragon Radar, and many other things that we use in the  
story, and the ppl of DBZ use. Umm, i think that describes her in a  
nutshell, Oh!!! Her outfit constantly change, so i dunno what to say  
about that. Watch DBZ to get more info.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________  
  
You dont have to review this, but if you want to tell me if i forgot  
something important, review and tell me, and i will fix it. BYEZ!!!^_^ 


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
New Arrivals And A Very Good Plan!  
  
The world was now frozen in time, and all the inhabitants of Earth with  
it. Except us and the person we were looking for. For certain...safety  
reasons....  
Anyways, Youko let me go and flew out of the house. So did Z, Hiei, and  
Bulma.  
  
"WAIT!!! HANG ON A SEC!!!!!!" I shouted, to make sure everyone could  
here me. I heard them mutter okays and whatevers. I went back to the  
bedroom and grabbed a few extra outfits. WHAT AM I DOING???? I am a  
sorceress for Pete's' sake!!!! I can just make clothes anywhere i want  
to change!!!!! I smacked myself on the head for being so darned stupid.  
I threw down the clothes and apparated outside to where the rest of the  
party was. Youko and Hiei were chatting, as were Bulma and Zeonia. I  
walked over to Youko and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me,  
and his red eyes flashed yet again.  
  
"Ya know something Youko, your eyes flash every flippin time you look at  
me. What Do You See When You Look At Me that makes you do that??? YOUR  
SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!!!!!!!" I shouted. I looked very hurt. Of course i  
did! I WAS PIZZED OFF!!!!! I had EVERY REASON TO BE!!!!!  
  
"I know i am supposed to, but that is the key word there. Supposed to,  
not have to. Stupid girl. How idiotic of you...." He smirked after he  
finished his sentence and continued to look at me, my eyes now brimming  
with tears.  
  
" YOU JERK!!!!! WHY ARE YOU SO CONCEITED?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?" I screamed. I  
jumped up on him and wrapped my arms around him in a big hug. He put his  
arms around me and held me tightly. I smiled. It was always like this  
when we met. Childish, huh?  
  
"I am not conceited, just self absorbed. Dont take it personally!!  
Anyway, can you get off now? We kinda NEED TO GO!!" He told me. I let go  
and dropped to the ground. I flew into the air, and hovered above  
Youko's head. He looked up at me and saw under my skirt and smirked. "  
Nice panties!" He said.  
"OOOHH!! HOW RUDE!!!" I snapped my fingers and now had tight black  
leather bell bottoms on.  
  
"Still looks nice." he had x-ray vision. What demon doesn't? I gave him  
a glare. It didnt faze him though. Like Anything does!! Thats why i dont  
stay angry long. He lets me release my anger on him. It is impossible  
for me to hart him, only his pride. I dont try to, though. Its fun when  
i am angry.....tee hee hee......I smirked at the thought.  
  
"Okay everyone lets move out!!!! Zeonia, how long ago did your friend  
disappear?" Bulma said. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Umm, about...3 and 1/2 hours i think. Her scent is what i am judging  
by. Swift, you agree?" I nodded. Suddenly, we heard people yelling, and  
they were coming closer. I looked at Youko. He looked puzzled.  
Apparently he didnt freeze the whole of Earth, and he didnt know who the  
people were. Yes, it was obvious to me. We have, after all, been going  
out for a couple hundred years now.  
  
"Z, who the heck it is??" I asked her. The voices came closer. I started  
to recognize them. From a distance, we could see two girls flying  
towards us.  
  
"SWIFT!!!!!!!! ZEONIA!!!!!!!! IT'S US, MEL AND SAM!!!!!!!!!" We heard  
one shout.  
  
" OMG, Those are two of Amber and Beth's best friends!!! You guys, the  
one on the left is Melissa Pelasa, and Samantha Copan!!!!!!!!!!! Melissa  
is 18, and Samantha is 15!!!!!!!! Mel is a were-cat, Sailor Moon, and a  
full sorceress, and a princess all in one!!!!!!!!!! Samantha is also a  
princess, she is an Ice Demon, a sorceress, and is Sailor Saturn." I  
explained to everyone before they landed. They landed near Zeonia.  
  
"HI!!!!! What did we miss???? Nothing important, right??" They...weirdly  
said in unison.  
  
"No, no, we were just leaving....." I said. Hiei looked at them with  
disgust until Z whispered something in his ear. He looked away at the  
ground. I saw a pouty look on his face though.....I think i have an idea  
of what Z said to him. Ha ha...sucks for him. I then saw Mel look at  
Youko; she nudged Sam, and gave her the "Hott Guy Alert Signal", by  
running her finger from her ear to the bottom of her neck.  
Weirdoes...but then again, look at who made the silent comments....  
Me..... Get my point?? Well, anyways, Bulma started to look in her purse  
for some more satchels. When she couldn't find any, I conjured enough  
for the both of them. I handed them to Mel and Sam. Bulma then started  
explaining how what works, and I just sat there, in mid air, above  
Youko's head, until he pulled me leg and i fell. He caught me Just  
before I hit the ground and smirked.  
  
"Thanks for the soft landing!" I smiled a pretty smile at him, and he  
just smirked. I think that that was all he could do. Frown, straight  
face, and smirk. Yup, thats all...... Anyways, I waited until Bulma was  
finished explaining, and then spoke.  
  
"You guys know the gist of what is going on, right??" They nodded in  
reply. "Ok then, lets go!!!!!" I said firmly. "Youko, will you fly with  
me?? I think we should go together. And Z, you and Hiei will travel  
together. Bulma, can you go with Mel, Sam, and the labor demon please?  
That way, if they have questions, they wont have to come find us. Also,  
no one will be able to get into some kind of trouble they cant take care  
of themselves. ok everyone??" I commanded. Everyone murmured yeses and  
whatevers. "Okay, lets get this partay started!" I exclaimed. "Zeonia, a  
quick question. How would you like me to mimic all of my powers and  
abilities to you, and in return, let me mimic all of your powers and  
abilities to me?? That way, we will both be Very strong, and i will let  
you keep them if you leave me alone or call a truce after this, ok? How  
does that sound?" I asked her.  
  
"Well....hmm....I would be stronger, then i would be able to go back to  
Shelule, then i could whoop that stupid princess's but , take my part as  
princess once again........." She got lost in thought for a few moments  
and then said "YES!!!!!" excitedly.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________  
Okay, This chapter ended up REALLY long, so i had to cut it in half and  
make Chapter 8 out of it. This one....I dunno..., but hopefully, you  
guys will like it either way. Sorry Z, looks like your action will be in  
Chapter 9. 8 and 9 are ON THE WAY!!!! So hang tight, and Please Review!!  
Tell your friends about me if you like it, ok? BYEZ!!!!^_^ 


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
Powers Fused, and Take Off!!!  
  
"Okay, this will take a minute...." I stood straight in front of her and moved everyone 10 feet out of the way. Youko didnt move, though...hmm...oh well... I put a very serious look on my face and started to concentrate. Suddenly, 2 ghostly images appeared at either of our of our sides, each somewhat looking like ourselves, only very beaten up and bloody. They started to attack each other. Youko put an immediate stop to this. He looked at the two and shot his hand at them. Nothing came out, but they froze in place. I resumed concentrating, and the figures healed from head to toe, and now looked exactly like us. Their body slowly disappeared, and when completely gone, red, silver, blue, and black wisps were all that was left. Zeonia gave a look of complete confusion.  
  
"Okay, Zeonia, these are all of our powers, mimicked, which means, we aren't giving each other our talents, I merely copied them. Put your in- between your hands like me, then, when i nod, starting walking forward until we are exactly 4 inches apart. Try to walk the same speed as me. When we get 4 inches apart, i think you will be able to sense when, but we must keep eye contact until this is over with. It is a very complicated spell, but it will work if we do this right. Now, as i was saying, when we are 4 inches apart, at the same time, we will stretch out our arms, still holding the orbs, and then place them in our chests. You just simply keep stretching your arms forward, and Just before we reach each other's chests, we must say each others name, ok? Get all that?" I said quickly.  
  
"Yah...yah, come on then!" she replied. She and I grabbed our orbs and started walking, and thank goodness she had a perfect sense of timing, for no stupid human could do this. This particular spell was Very complex....almost there....7...6...5...4 STOP!!! We both stopped at the exact same moment and reached outwards with the balls of mysterious light. We reached each others chests, and slowly but at the same time, said -  
  
"Zeonia Sittikana!!"-me  
  
"Swift Moonracer!!"-Zeonia. and plunged inward. We both felt a very large bolt of electricity go through our bodies, and collapsed to the ground. We were shocked unconscious, so to speak.....  
  
"Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty!!! WAKEY WAKEY!!!!!" I felt not so gentle slaps on my cheeks, and someone yelling at me.....oh my god.....ow....How can electricity hurt so much?? And who the Hell is hitting me???? Dangit!!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!! I was thinking, but it didnt do me much good....  
  
Good!!!! You are finally awake!! WE NEED TO LEAVE!!!! NOW!!!! Youko thought to me.... (thought to me???? oh, i give up on logic......)I opened my eyes slowly and saw Youko standing over me. "HEY!!! GET UP AND START YOUR FLYING!!!! WE GOTTA GO!!!!!!!!" He shouted at me. He out stretched a hand and helped me up. I looked at Z. WOW!!!!! That is very scary!!! She was wearing my clothes, and now had a streak of silver in her hair. I conjured a mirror to look at myself. I was wearing HER clothes, and I had a dark brown streak in my hair!!!!! GAAHH!!!!!! SCARY!!!!!! I looked at Z again. She was staring at me with an unbelieving look.  
  
"this wasnt supposed to happen, i dunno why it did this" I tried to explain. "I can switch our clothes back, and fix our hair if you like, but i am going to leave my hair be, I kinda like it. Here." I snapped my fingers and our clothes switched without pause. Then Zeonia's silver streak faded out, leaving the place where it was dark brown once again. She said thanks and flew into the air to test her newly achieved powers. She concentrated for a second and a bright red beam flew out of her right hand and went towards Mel. Like a bullet, i sped over to where she was, and spread out my arms. The beam hit me in the stomach and disappeared. I was able to do this even without Z's help because of my immortality and what i was.(demon sorceress). Hiei joined Z in the air, and they took off southward, slowly at first, but then sped up. Mel whispered a quick thanks and stalked off, apparently kinda mad at me for showing off...Oh well.... Mel, Bulma, Sam, and the labor demon floated into the air, Bulma talking rapidly to all of them.  
  
"WAIT!!! YOU GUYS!!! COME HERE!!!! I have a new idea for you guys!! I think that Mel and Sam should go Eastward, and Bulma, you should go westward with the labor demon. If you want, you can call some company, but i think that is what you should do, because then all 4 directions will be covered. Besides, we have the Communicator and Radar things." I explained. Bulma and the girls looked really disappointed that they weren't going together, but all nodded in silent agreement.  
  
" Thats ok you guys, we can just turn on the three of our communicators to each other's wave channel!! That way, we can still talk with each other!!!" Bulma said happily.  
  
"Bulma, Mel, Sam, I only want you to do that if you are capable of looking at the same time. Okay?" I asked coolly.  
  
"OKAY!!!!" they cried together. They took off separately, leaving Youko and I behind them.  
  
"Well? Shall we?" I asked him. He nodded slowly and held out his hand. "o...k...then...." Boy, he sure is acting weird....OH!!!! I know why....I got all of Z's powers, and one of them is to influence a mans mind and make him obey her.....Oh boy, I am gonna have FUUUUNNN!!!!!! I thought with alot of interest.  
  
Actually Swift, you only have 1/2 control over me. I am being nice, I know. There are other reasons behind your theory, and your newly acquired powers are just helping it along, so there! NOW LETS GO!!!!! he thought to me. We took flight hand in hand and started northward. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ Okay, this is the end of Chapter 8 folks. Believe it or not, but more than half of this was chapter 7. Like i said before, i had to chop it off. PLEASE REVIEW, AND THATS ALL!!! Chapter 9 on the way, followed by Chapter 10!!! I have a feeling that this is going to be a long story!!!! BYEZ!!!!!^_^ 


	11. Chapter Nine Finally A Break

Chapter Nine  
Finally, A Break....  
We Get A Clue!!!  
  
Youko and I were now flying over Ensign, when I spoke up.  
  
"Youko, how come you couldn't follow her energy? It would have made things soooo much easier!!!!" I asked curiously. He looked at me and had a strangely thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Because. She isn't on Earth. Didnt YOU know that?" He looked at me as though i was stupid!!! I thought about what he said for a second.....OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!  
  
"WHAT!??!??!? AND WHY DID YOU NEGLECT TO SAY THIS SOONER????!?!?!?!?!!!!???????" I shrieked at him. I was now glaring at him waiting for the reply. And i was fuming beyond all reason.  
  
"You never asked." He smirked at me and stopped in midair to look at me. "Why are you wearing those ridiculous pants? We aren't in the 70s anymore! Change woman!!" He said-somehow...i dunno How he managed it, but he said it- smirkingly.....Dang, that boy certainly does it enough!  
  
"So where is she then???"  
  
" I have no idea, but what i do know is that there is some type of outer/inner dimensional portal somewhere. Change your pants or I will." His eyes flashed yet again. That is really started to annoy me, yet it is kinda cool the way he does it.  
  
"Oh really? But you dont know where, huh? Fine then. You change my jeans. What are your ideas?" I looked at him with a mock-scared look on my face. He snapped his fingers and a line of clothing appeared.  
  
"Prepare yourself. Put on this so we can see how each one looks." He gave me a bikini bottom. I snapped to put it on, and the pants were on the ground. "Okay, go ahead and finish embarrassing me..." I said with a bored tone. The line started moving, each bottom garment stopping momentarily on me. For each one, Youko murmured a quick 'No way' or 'yuck....' until 'Ah! Perfect!' It was a bright pink and yellow flowered skirt. He once again smirked and laughed heartily at his "joke".  
  
"I Dont Think So Buddy!!! I know you think it's sexy...(considering your bad taste) BUT NO WAY!!!!" I snapped my fingers and the line moved swiftly until i saw the perfect one. It was a midnight black skirt that was just above my knees, and had thigh straps (straps that go around the top of your legs) with a dagger for each one. "This one is soooo me!!!" I put it on and lifted the skirt to put the thigh straps and daggers on. (The purpose of thigh straps-to hide weapons-for all you blondes and dummies out there-no offense intended) He smiled as i did this. The line of extra clothing vanished, including my pants.  
  
"Much better...Now, let us call the others." he said.  
  
"No, lets keep flying slow for a bit. I wanna spend some Quality time with you." He nodded. Now, I won't bore you with our petty small talk.... Well, we did have one long conversation, but anyways, we flew around together for a few hours or so, and then stopped to rest in an expensive restaurant. Hee hee hee...^.^ "Hey Youko, think they would mind if we take some food? Plus, i need to 'Powder my nose'" i said in a mocking voice, imitating one of those preppy chiks who think they are all that. He said no and laughed at me. We went in separate directions. Me to the bathroom and him to the kitchen. The restaurant was in Japan (yes, that wasnt quite north, but we checked everything in that direction, and afterwards went to Japan where we first met.) I went to the bathroom, conjured a shower, and took a 15-minute shower. I shaved my legs too. I came out, snapped my fingers, and my clothes and make up were all on, plus my hair was dry. I went out and met Youko. He was stuffing his face with every food you could imagine. "Are you finished yet??" I asked impatiently. He nodded guiltily, stood up and wiped his face off. "Lets go call the others now, ok?" I commanded him politely as possible. We went outside, and from the way Youko smelled, i suppose he had taken a quick shower too, cuz he smelled really good! ANYwayz, after we called the others, Z and Hiei were the first to show up. Yay...*note the sarcasm*  
  
"So, what has happened? Did you find something? Where is this foolish mortal girl we are all trying to locate?" Hiei asked, apparently Very Pizzed off. I think by the way they both looked, it was obvious they were having a little fun before they were called, considering the video screen had a hand over it while we were talking to each other. Well, a few minutes later, Mel and Sam showed up and asked the same question, though in a much nicer way. Youko spoke for me and said to wait for Bulma. I was still glaring at Hiei, and he had his hand on the handle of his sword.  
  
" Go ahead Hiei, I dare you!!!" I told him calmly. "I double dare you at that." He smirked (what is up with all the smirking? I dun get it...) and unsheathed his sword completely. He looked at it with a grin and started toward me slowly and began to pick up his speed. I laughed at him for being the idiot he was... Does he not understand the concept of Demon Sorceress?? Men are so stupid sometimes... anywayz, he was about 25 feet away now. I waited, and began to tap my foot. He was now charging at me at full speed, and i was ready. My hands were behind my back, a powerful energy bomb growing with each second, until it looked like my outline was glowing. As soon as he was 5 feet away, and getting ready to swing down, I shoved the silvery orb of energy at him and it sent him sailing backwards, hitting a tree. Bulma and the slave demon finally showed up as i said - "Mind your manners Hiei, I am a lady, remember?" I knew he was going to mutter something, so i enhanced my hearing before he did. He muttered "What a &!%*#!! Lady my @$$... puh.....Who does she think she is kidding anyway?? Thats it...she has just signed her own death certificate."  
  
"All, your friend no longer resides on this Earth. we need to find the interdimensional Portal that she has created. Mind you, this will not be easy." Youko explained.  
  
"I know who we can get." Z said mischievously. she smirked. gr.... ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ This is it for chapter nine, and there is a surprise coming. Hold on to you seat belts. We are goin' for a ride! BYEZ!!^_^ 


	12. Chapter Ten Let The Fun Begin!

Chapter Ten  
A Large Surprise  
Too many People...  
  
Zeonia went and stood near a tree. 10 seconds later, we all heard  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! MORE PORTALS!!!!! I LOVE MAKING THEM!!!!!!!!!! FUN FUN FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPEEEEEE!!!!!!" And a blue haired girl stepping out a blue mist. Oh boy....Kali.....Joy*sarcasm* Why her???  
  
"ZEONIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as possible. I charged at her, flying, not on the ground. She flew as fast as she could upwards. She screamed something. I dunno. Someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down. I landed in someone's lap. Guess what? When I looked around, turns out I was in Hiei's lap. GAAHH!!!!! I shrieked and fled again, but not after Z this time, just away. I was frozen in place. Youko was staring at me and he pulled me back again.  
  
"You leave Swift, and thats it...." He looked at me after he said the scary threat then looked at the ground. I wasnt sure....but i stayed and jumped into his arms.  
  
" Youko, i am so tired......." My face was pale and there were bags under my eyes. Which weren't there 2 seconds ago. He knew I was telling the truth, that it wasnt me trying to pull a trick.....  
  
Elsewhere.....  
  
"That stupid brat is gonna get it now, she is done for. Now that she is weak, i can really get her...Then Zeonia, and the rest of them soon to follow.....heh heh heh........" *****Okay, this one is really short, but i think i got the suspense part down. Joy! Anywho, next up, the large group takes a large trip, and the new guests get to enjoy being Confused beyond all reason. BYEZ!!!!^_^***** 


	13. Chapter Eleven Too Many People!

Chapter Eleven,  
Too Many People!!  
A Road Trip? COOL!!  
  
"ACK!!!! SAM!!! A Little...help...please.....help......" I heard Mel say weakly. She sounded ....i dunno... Anyway, I heard a crashing noise and looked over to where it came from. Guess who. Mel's personal assistant......Inuyasha....He rushed to Mel's side and started slapping her cheeks.  
  
"oh no..to late...she is unconscious!" He said worriedly. He picked her up and held on to her. Oh boy....and here we go.... Miroku was close behind, followed by Shippo.  
  
"What seems to be troubling you all??" Miroku asked, very confused. Oh boy. He is just gonna love this. Not two demons anymore, 7. Me, Youko, Hiei, Zeonia, the labor demon(dont really count, but oh well.), Shippo, and Inuyasha. Sango would just adore this one*sarcasm*. Lo and behold, there she comes... Oi... Why me? A demon exterminator, and 7 demons. This will be interesting and hard to explain. Bulma stepped up to them. Z made some extra satchels, she handed them out, along with the gadgets, and introduced everyone. then explained everything from start to finish. This was one of the other reasons we brought her along. She is very good at being a chatter box, so it was no problem for her. hahahahaha. Anywayz, after Bulma finished explaining everything, Sango looked very annoyed, and Miroku had a very interested look on his face. He was looking from me to Zeonia. Kagome just sat there, unconcerned, and not surprised. She could probably sense it and therefore knew ahead of time. Good for her, she didnt say anything. Inuyasha however, should have sensed it along with Sango....there must have been some kind of barrier against it. I dunno about Shippo, maybe he is still to young to be able to...ANywayz, Sango just sat there, one hand on her boomerang, in case any of us tried anything. Inu, however was talking with Youko and Hiei, glad to be with other demons. Miroku and Shippo remained confused, though. Oh well. Youko finally spoke. (What makes him the leader all of a sudden?? Gr...).  
  
"Okay, everyone, are all of you ready to go?? Kali, have you located the other portal to 'out there' yet?" He asked. She nodded slowly, literally drooling over him. I generated some lightening because i was leaning on Youko for support, still really exhausted.  
  
"Girl, if you want to keep your health, you will stay away from MY boyfriend. Or Else. I mean it." I warned her real good. She backed off and stood behind the tree. Youko was giving me a scary look..aya..Well, oh well... Whatcha gonna do?? Anyways..... Kali went to stand behind Z, and i continued to glare at that stupid %!-|-(|-|... Youko spoke again.  
  
"Come along then. Kali, open your portal. Lets go. And if you are wrong Kali, you are fired. Got it?" She nodded her head violently., apparently not wanting to be separated from Youko. grrrrrr...if she doesn't back off i swear i will do something about it. That would be alot of fun... Anyway, she jumped from her hiding spot, went to an empty parking spot and shouted-  
  
"Wingata, Fatali, Opena, Portalla!!!!!!" A bluish blackish swirling cloud appeared, and she screamed "ME FIRST!!!! ME FIRST!!!!" and jumped in head first you could hear "i love portals, fun fun fun!!!! BOY OH BOY!!!! Yippee!!!!!". I went in after Youko, followed by ( oi karumba....) Z, Hiei, Inu, Sango, Kagome, Mel, Sam, Miroku, Shippo, Bulma and the labor demon. So many people.....they had better not get too hungry. We landed in the middle of an extremely BIG city. I think it was either New York City or San Francisco... Moving on, we all took a look around, then Kali pointed to a fast food joint. McDonalds...Go Figure. The most fattening place in the world. She said-  
  
"The portal is in the woman's bathroom, and there is a password. So good luck. Can i go now?" She pointed us towards the bathroom, and then  
  
"Wingata Fatali Opena Portalla!!!" and she left. Thank God and Good Riddance... Argh.... Youko and I walked into the ladies bathroom and was followed by the 11 others. I turned around and told them  
  
"Okay people, STOP!!! First, we have to find it, THEN we have to figure out the password, although that will be easiest. Actually, it'll only take a sec if our magic will work correctly. SO GO SIT DOWN AND HAVE A BURGER OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" these people are starting to bug me.....  
  
Me too Swift, me too.... c'mon then. Youko 'thought' to me...gr.... We walked in. Youko did a small incantation with me, and the portal was unlocked, password and all. I walked slowly out with him. We called everyone over to us after they were done eating, and told them everything of what to do and how to do it. We formed a human chain, i was in-between Youko(he was first in line) and Miroku for support. My limbs still weren't coordinating properly.... Well, here goes nothing!!!!! Youko then jumped in, and yanked everyone with him, everyone still holding hands tightly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ Okay people, this is the end of Chapter 11, and i hope you are liking it. Chapter 12 coming soon....still in the though process. READ MY FRIENDS STORIES!!! As i have mentioned previously!!!!!! BYEZ!!!!!!^_^ 


	14. Chapter Twelve The Arrival Many Myster...

Characters- Shippo, Youko, Sango, Kiilala, Inuyasha, Miroku, Zeonia,  
Swift, Mel, Sam, Bulma, Kagome, Hiei.  
Chapter Twelve  
The Arrival, Many Mysteries Cleared Up  
  
I heard Bulma gasp in surprise. I did too. It was cold, damp, and everything was scary looking, gray and very bleak. I had no idea where we were, and i wasnt sure of who did know. Well, I was still pretty tired, and the dimension hop didnt really help at all. I was leaning heavily on Youko and Miroku's shoulders. Miroku, it was obvious, really enjoyed this aspect of our travels.... gr.... Anyways, Inuyasha jumped out of line and was sniffing the air. Sango still looked a bit nervous. Mel was leaning on Kagome and was leaning on Inu until the idiot moved. Zeonia, however, was chatting with Hiei, very calmly I might add. Well, Inu finally decided to fill us in.  
  
"This way everyone!" he said, and bounded off as fast as he could, smirking on the way. Oy...what is up with all the flippin smirking anyways??? Well, i guess its just what guys do. Moving on, Youko picked me up and carried me. Miroku had to carry Melissa....he was really having fun the lecher!!!!!! Mel was wearing a short skirt and a leather jacket zipped up to her boobs, too. Aya....Poor Mel... When we stopped, we were in front of a castle out of those horror movies you see with vampires and ghosts and stuff. Spooky...Well, Inuyasha had his hand on the Tetsussiega*--Mental Note-fix spelling there* So did Hiei(have his hand on his sword i mean). Well, to continue, Z looked kind of weird. She was staring wide open mouthed. Ha Ha. Anyways, Inu was the first to get any closer followed by Youko, Hiei, and Miroku. Youko dropped me to follow them. Ouch!!!!  
  
"HEY!!! WAIT A SECOND!! THAT HURT YOU BIG JERK!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" I screamed at Youko. Damn, that hurt!!! Well, he came back, picked me up, and carried me so I could go with him. I bet Kali would just love this!! heh heh heh....stupid git..... Man i hate her....trying to take my guy. She is gonna get it... Well, moving on, like i said, we four went into the castle thing, followed closely by everyone else as soon as they saw it was safe. The first thing we saw was a straight row of skeletons on the wall, held up by their hands with spiked chains. Owwwwiiiiieeeee!! Well, I was officially creeped out now. I held onto Youko as tight as i could. Can you say Heebie Jeebies??? Eeseeshhhh.....bleghck..... Inuyasha, however, looked thoroughly disgruntled. I guess he was used to this kind of thing what with searching all over for the jewel shards and all. Well, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Zeonia just kinda stared with that very disgusted look. Kiilala just growled loudly. Apparently she could sense alot of evil in this creepy castle. She was prowling in circles, her ears twitching nonstop, growling at the rats and bats and things like that. *Ha ha, it rhymed!!* Mel and Sam looked as freaked as i was. The guys, however, were now talking in low voices.  
  
"What shall we do now? All of the women are sort of freaked out by this. Shall i lead them outside? I would be very glad to stay with them."-Miroku  
  
"No way Miroku, not with My girlfriend in that group"-Hiei and Youko  
  
"Ah shutup, the women will be fine as long as we are all here. The important thing right now is to stick together and be prepared for the worst or best. So shutup and keep moving!!!"-Inuyasha  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, the ladies might hear you. And I suppose you are right, we should stick together then..."-Miroku  
  
"Ok"-all of them (weirdly....all together....spooky....) Well, Inuyasha turned and said to us that(I was still in Youko's arms, so all's good) we would be staying in a large group. That way, none of us would be in separate harm, and no one would get lost unless they all did. Well, I decided, i had to ask.  
  
"Where the Hell are we and how far away from Earth are we????" I asked, crossly but curiously. Hiei looked at me with that annoying annoyed look. Oi... Kagome was the first to answer.  
  
"I think we are somewhere in the Dark Universe. And judging by what i sense from the jewel shards, i would guess - about - 5 hundred million miles away. give or take a few....hmmmmm......"Kagome guessed. Very freakish indeed. Everyone stared at her, then -  
  
"Yes, you are correct, give or take. Good estimate." said Youko indignantly. aya...... "on the planet Waldreyosco or something like that. Anyways, this is obviously the Head Mistress's Headquarters. She wanted us here. Swift, I dont want you to do anything, got it? You are Way too weak!!" He told me sternly. aaawwww Youko!!! I wanna have fun too!!!! You are NO FUN!!!  
  
Oh, you will see fun when we get home.  
  
I cant. Kurama and Amber want to be back together as soon as we are done here.  
  
Well, they will have to wait, now wont they!  
  
I am serious Youko. I gave my word.  
  
Since when do YOU keep a promise? Its the first we have been together in like a hundred years!! Please!  
  
I know, I know.... I seriously suck, but what can we do?? Since Now. I mean it....I dont want to, but i promised, NOW GET MOVIN'!! I thought yelled to him. He flew into the air and followed the others. Although we could talk with thought, we stopped moving. and had been staring at each other. Well, we caught up easily and went to the front of the line with Inu, Z, Hiei, and Miroku.  
  
"Hey guys, since there are four men here, (sorry Shippo, too young) two should stand in back to guard that side. I think Hiei and Miroku...Yeah, that will do. MOVE IT!!" Inuyasha ordered. Well, it was a good thing he did that and they listened. Because the next thing that happened was as much a surprise to me as was the first who saw it. Oh Boy...SCARY!!!!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ Okay then, this is it for Chapter Twelve, Chapter 13 comin soon. What should it be i wonder?? I dunno, I will figure it out. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! BYEZ!!!!!^_^  
  
Tetsuisaiga!!! YAY!! Tensuiga..? 


	15. Chapter Thirteen OyName It Yourself

Chapter Thirteen  
Oy...Name It Yourself...  
  
It was Holly. Yet, not...somehow. She was thin, big boobed still, and looked very strong, and was wearing the creepiest outfit in the world on. She was wearing a huge headdress thing with black and silver spikes on it(like those bracelets you see - Kind of like the spikes from those dog collars...) Well, it was more like her collar from the dress that was sticking sky high. Her dress was strapless, and went right below her waist. How skimpy and tacky. She was wearing black boots that went up to about 4 inches below the dress. And, to top it off, she was wearing a flowing black cape. Freaky, huh? Yah, I thought so too.  
  
"Well, Hello then. I have been expecting you!! *evil laugh* mwuahahahahaha...... You shall not leave alive, ANY of you!!! Ever since I was in third grade, Amber and Beth had been thinking all this is real. Of course I had been playing along....I had believed at first...OF course I had. I was young and stupid! What do you expect. Anyways, after a year or two, I had realized that none of this was real. So I just kept playing along for them. I did alot for them, but did they ever repay me?? NO OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!! So, up until now i had been trying to get them to knock it off. But they wouldn't. They were too deep into it to stop. I know Amber had a few times. It didnt work either. Well, what can you do?? Then, one night, I had this dream...this dream that when i woke up i would be able to do everything differently. And you know what? I could. so i found someone i knew, someone on my side who knew about these things. He told me what I was." By now, we were all extremely curious as to who she was talking about. "He told me I was a sorceress. And, by now, you should all have guessed who my partner was. Naraku. As if you couldn't have figured that out. He had been in the human boy's form Mark Waldrip. A shock, isn't it? and amber wondered why he was always picking on her. Well, she should know now!! HAH HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am going to win. You are all going to die down here. (i have always wanted to say that) So, He is my partner! YEEEHAAA!!!! I GET TO KILL YOU!!! ALL OF YOU SO THEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRE!!!!! I am gonna get you!! Im gonna get you good!!!! AYA!!!!!!!!!!" she said-excitedly?? Not sure. Well, anyway, she kept staring us down. I wondered if she would ever be sane again. Then Zeonia walked up to her and slapped her in the face so hard I was sure there would be a bright red hand mark on her face. There was. Holly fumed.  
  
"YOU STUPID INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE BRAT!! I KEPT YOU SECRET! !!!! BUT YOU DIDNT CARE EITHER!!!! You are all going to pay... I will make sure of that. Naraku!!! Come here now please!!!" she shouted/said. Naraku appeared, surprisingly, not in his baboon fur thingy... He stood by her side and put his arm around her waist. Eeeeeeeewwwwwww!!!! That is an image i will never(unfortunately)forget! Gross....I shook my head at that horrid thought. bleghck.... Well, after being totally grossed out, I walked over to Naraku, kicked him in the ballz, slapped him so hard his head went sideways, and walked back over to Youko.(i was still very tired from that stupid spell...) I jumped into his arms cuz i was sick of standing. I dont know why, but he was extremely glad to hold me again. Cooli... now, Naraku and Holly both had bright red hands on their faces. I was a sorceress...what the hell was i still doing under that spell?? holly was laughing at me because of my pure fatigue. I said a chant in my head and was suddenly relieved of all my tiredness. I did the same for Melissa and we both had alot more color in our faces. Even though Mel didnt really favor me at all, she looked at me with a look of thanks. I mouthed welcome. Holly looked at me funny. I jumped out of his arms and had my Katana appear. I unsheathed it, held it tightly in my hands, and flew towards Naraku as fast as i could. I sliced his head off with a quick swish of my weapon and resheathed it. The cut was so clean and quick there was no blood or mess. In fact, he was still whispering to Holly as his head left the ground and fitted perfectly back onto his neck. A skin type glue re- attached his head. Uh oh... ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ Chapter 14, definitely soon. Cya. Make whatever title you see fit for it. No one is real in this story. Well, Beth, me, Mel, Holly, Mark and Sam are real, but those are fake names(their last names are anywayz.) BYES!!^_^ 


	16. Chapter Fourteen The End Is Near

Chapter Fourteen  
The End Is Near...  
  
"Youko!! This guy is really freakin me!!!" I ran to him and jumped into his arms again. I decided it would be a good idea to consult everyone about freezing all the extra people except Inuyasha in time. They would get in the way...Dont want to heal more people than i have to. Well, here goes...  
  
Hey Youko, Hiei, Z?? I think we should freeze everyone in time except Inuyasha. They would all just hinder not help. What do you all think?-me  
  
I say I agree. Let us do this quickly then move them away from the field.- Hiei  
  
Yes, I do too. Inuyasha is the only other demon around here., Shippo is too young. Zeonia? Your response?-Youko  
  
I-I uhh......Help me??.....Run Away!!!! I made an oopsie....-Zeonia  
  
Okay people, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??? WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME???- Inuyasha -????-  
  
ZEONIA!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?????-Me  
  
I.... I uuuuuhhhh.....oops?? i didnt mean to!! I swear!!-Zeonia  
  
Sure Z. And I am a monkey's uncle. Shutup!! AYA!!!!!-me  
  
ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME OR NO???-Inuyasha  
  
or not. Go away! Well then ladies and gentlemen, Lets get this show on the road!!-me. When we had finished thought speaking, We stood in a straight line in front of Sam, Mel, Miroku, Shippo, Kiilala, Sango, Kagome, Bulma, and the labor demon. Well, straight as you get anyways. We held our arms out, said the enchantment, and they were frozen in time and sent back to the restaurant. They would be very safe there, for as I thought this would happen ahead of time, I put and invincible and invisible barrier around it, and sealed the portal until the 5 of us needed to go back through. So, they are quite safe. After they were back at the restaurant, we had them unfrozen. They cant get out, nobody can get in. So there. Alright, I am just getting warmed up here people. Check my and my buds Kick Serious Butt!!!  
  
"OH YEAH!!!! HERE WE GO BABY!!!! WAHOO!!!!!!!" I thought out loud. Oops......  
  
"What was that honey?? What??" Youko asked mischievously. He smirked at me and laughed. How Wude!!!! Well, I grinned sheepishly, then turned around to glare at the two evil, evil creatures. They were gone. Oh god....not again.... please not again....  
  
"GOD BLESS AMERICA!!!! THEY ARE GONE DAMMIT!!!!! GR!!!!!!!!!!! God damn..... GAAHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed in frustration. I decided to use one of Z's many talents. I stuck my nose in the air and searched for their scent. Z and Inu were doing the same. I must have caught it first. I bolted to where it lead me. Z, Inu, Hiei and Youko were close behind asking questions. I ignored them and arrived at the spot where their scent ended and sniffed around some more. That was it. The scent ended right where i was standing. Strange, very strange indeed. The others noticed, also. Youko's eyes flashed. I could tell he was trying to track their energy. His eyes opened wide, and flashed again. He was in a trance. That is extremely unlike him. I ran towards him as fast as I could, prepared to tackle him, jumped, and he stuck his fist out and knocked me flat onto my back. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ Ok then, I wonder what is up with Youko...well i am leaven ya here. Not suspenseful much, but enough to make even me curious. I dunno what Chapter 15 will e about. Read it to find out!! BYEZ!!!! ^_^ 


	17. Chapter Fifteen Youko Gone Mad!

Chapter Fifteen  
Youko Gone Crazy  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! THAT HURT DAMMIT!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??????" I yelled very, very loud. I stood up and rubbed my bum. I was glaring at him now. He however, was already turning around to get Hiei with his fist next. Hiei walked up to Youko, showing no sign of fear at all, whapped his face with his sword, and walked away to stand in front of Zeonia. Hiei looked very scary right now. I jumped onto Youko's back, locked my arms around his neck, wrapped my legs around his waist, and said-  
  
"Guess who 'Sweetie'?" I said in a sarcastic voice. He growled at me and tried to get me off. I dont think so. I held on even tighter, and wiggled around to make him stumble. He fell down and hit his head on a rock. It didnt hurt him, though. He put his arms behind his back and tried to throw me off. I held on to his neck and held on as tight as i could. He was getting really mad now. His eyes kept flashing at me. I was holding on and i made my hands be locked together and around him with my magic. I love it. I smirked at the thought, then brought my head up and crushed my lips onto his. He tried to move his head away, but I was totally locked on to him. I made the kiss very passionate and made sure he felt something. I opened my eyes to find he was staring at me. Then I saw his eyes go back to the bright glowing red eyes he had earlier. He was back!! A second ago, his eyes were blood red and had a black glow around them. His arms wrapped around me and held on to me, cuz i was kinda just hanging there with my arms around his neck. Funny, isn't it? I let go (lips and arms) and fell to the ground with a thump. Ouch. |)@|\/|!##!!! That hurt... Well...oh well... I stood up and stared straight into Youko's eyes.  
  
"What the Hell was that all about you jerk??" I slapped him, and he was looked puzzled.  
  
"What?? Me kissing you??" He asked innocently.  
  
"NO!!! THE PART WHERE YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE STOMACH AND SENT ME FLYING BACKWARDS!!!!!!! IT HURT DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I replayed the last twenty minutes in his head so he could see what i was talking about. "Oh...I am so sorry...I didnt mean to... I had no idea..." Where in the name of Satan was all this nice sh!t coming from?? I know i am part Shelulian, but come on....He is being toooooo nice. It is seriously creeping me out. "Am I being too nice? Hmm... Well, i dont know what to tell you." He pulled me back to him, and held my arm tightly. Ouch. Again. He is hurting me.  
  
"A little help over here!! He is kinda hurting me!!!! Youko! Let go! You are hurting my arm!!" I pleaded. No one was there anymore. I suppose they were out looking for Holly and Naraku. Dangit....i took a shot at him with my free arm, but he grabbed that one, too. He was now squeezing both my arms and it hurt like hell. Plus, he was glaring at me. Very scary look.....  
  
"Stop it Now or Else. I can do alot worse than break your arms." At that point i did indeed hear both my arms crack in pain. He broke my arms. It didnt matter, however. They mended automatically. I was able to break free and i ran for it. He vanished and reappeared right in front of me. He grabbed me by my shoulders instead, and shook me once. He was glaring, and his eyes kept flashing. Im sorry, but that is seriously getting annoying. I wonder what he was gonna do..... I opened my eyes wide at a thought i had.  
  
"You wouldn't....you wouldn't dare!!!!" I asked in a shaky voice, and was scared of him now. He wouldn't...would he?? I mean...oh boy....he wouldn't....Rape me...would he? I think Youko has gone mad...stark raving mad...Oh boy... RUN AWAY!!!!  
  
"RUN AWAY!! YOU AREN'T GONNA GET ME YOU NUT CASE!!!!" I wrenched out of his grip and flew straight up and Northbound. But, as you already guessed, he caught me by the ankles before i could even get decent height and yanked me down. He caught me right before i hit the ground. He looked very menacing right now. Uh-oh....He flew Northbound and practically dragged me into a humongous log cabin, then dragged me upstairs, presumably to the bedroom, and vwaulah....I was right. A huge water bed was sitting in front of me. Oh boy....here we go. He is mad alright... He shut and spell locked the door. There were no windows. He turned off the lights, then burned the circuits. His eyes locked on to mine(member, he and i can see in the dark) and i could feel all the magic draining into his eyes. This really flippin sucks, know that? He finally spoke up.  
  
"There. You cant leave...no possible way now. Heh-heh... this is going to be fun for me. I dont know about you. Now you sit down here like a good girl and wait for me. If you like living, you will do as i say. I will return in a moment. Thanks for the powers, now i have control of women such as yourself. You have not a drop of magic or strength left in you. Heh-heh- heh..." He dropped me flat on my back onto the bed and headed into a separate room. He was right. I couldn't move so much as a millimeter...oh no.. I HATE BEING RIGHT!!! A few moments later, he came back. I couldn't see what he was wearing, i lost that ability too. DAMMIT!!!! He climbed on to the bed, snapped his fingers, and my clothes slowly started peeling away. Once i was undressed, and totally terrified, he moved towards me....and then.... ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __Well, there you have it. It is away from the plot of the story, but i figure hey its my story and there will be enough of the other stuff to make up for it. Enjoy...I knew he would do that all along.. I KNEW IT!! Well, 16 comin next, keep reading, and lets hope Mel and Kagome dont kill each other, hey? BYEZ!!!!^_^ 


	18. Chapter Sixteen Catfight at the restaur...

Chapter Sixteen  
CAT FIGHT!!! Uh-oh...  
Back At The Restaurant....  
  
Hiya, this is Sam, and we are back at the restaurant. Dont mind me, I am stuffing my face with food right now. Melissa and Kagome are sitting in a separate booth, looking very angry at each other. Uh-Oh. I know what that means...Inuyasha, Again. This is getting old. Well, i have a feeling this is going to end in a full fledged Cat Fight, with biting, kicking, screaming, and hair pulling. Yay, fun. So i got up and walked over to them.  
  
"Is there a problem you guys??" I asked. They didnt notice me, though. They both raised their voices and were now screaming at each other. Oh well. I cant do anything about it. I jumped out of the way as Kagome angrily stood up and jumped out of the booth. I moved again because Mel was doing the same. They stood 4 inches apart, arms clenched at their sides, and here we go all you people. Miroku dared to inch closer, apparently interested in this "fight between two beautiful ladies such as themselves" as he would put it. Then the screaming began after several moments of glaring at each other. Oh boy. I backed up a few feet and joined Miroku. The rest of the gang was now watching curiously. Sango and Shippo just shook their heads, and Miroku was staring vapidly at them. I smacked him in the face.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!" I shouted in his ear. He shook his head and snapped out of it, but after a second, returned to his staring.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!! HE LIKES ME AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!"-Kagome  
  
"HE DOES NOT YOU SELF-CENTERED WITCH!!!!!! THE ONLY REASON HE LIKES YOU IS BECAUSE YOU ARE SO MUCH LIKE KIKYO!!! GET OVER YOURSELF!!!!!-Mel  
  
"HE DOES NOT!!!! HE LIKES ME FOR ME!!! AIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!! YOU ARE SO CONCEITED!!!!!-Kagome  
  
"THEN WHY WAS HE SO WORRIED ABOUT ME WHEN I FELL FAINT HUH??? HE CARED FOR ME, AND DIDNT BOTHER TO TALK TO YOU AFTERWARDS!!!!! SO THERE!!!!-Mel. She stuck out her tongue and stamped on Kagome's foot.  
  
"HEY!!!! THE ONLY REASON HE LIKES YOU IS BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID SLUT WHO WILL KICK HIS BUTT IF HE DOESN'T OBEY YOU HAND AND FOOT!!!!! TAKE THAT!!!!"- Kagome. She did the same thing that Mel did. Stuck out her tongue and stamped on Mel's foot.  
  
"THAT IS SOOOO NOT TRUE!!! HE DOESN'T FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE BECAUSE I ASK HIM!!! KEEP HIM WITH YOU IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH FOR ALL I CARE!!!!"-Mel. She jumped on Kagome and tackled her to the ground. They rolled on the floor, non stop slapping each other. Kagome finally got out of Melissa's head lock and stood up. Mel was quick to follow. Kagome began throwing punches, some landing, some Mel blocked. It was a fist fight now. Then Kagome screamed at the same time as Mel. They each had a fistful of the others hair clenched tight. ooo.. that looks like it hurts. They tackled each other again, and began rolling, kicking, slapping, biting and things like that for an hour or two. After awhile, they gave up, stood up, and both had black eyes, bruises, scratch marks, bite marks and bloody lips each. I think they are pretty equal in strength meself. They stalked away from each other, grabbed separate booths, and ate burgers, shakes and fries. Thank god that is over. Well, I am gonna go back and eat now, so go away. I am hungry. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________Well, that was certainly an interesting fight. As for you Sam, Katsuymi and Jade. I dont want to be rude, but this is MY story, and i will put in it what i want and when i want and how i want, ok? you got your chapter. Story isn't done yet anyways, and you aren't that strong, so get over yourself. Ok? Anyways, for the next chapter, we are gonna go see how Inuyasha, Hiei, and Zeonia are doing. Then it will break to cover Swift and Her meanie butt boyfriend. He needs a few hundred thousand chill pills......anyways, KEEP READING!!!!! only a few more chapters left, and then my new one will start. BYEZ!!!^_^ 


	19. Chapter 17 Nme it Yourself

Chapter Seventeen  
We Are In Trouble Deep My Friends....  
Back At The Strange Planet..........  
  
"You boys know what to do now?? We are totally lost!! Thanks alot!!!" Zeonia shouted. My ears pricked and I quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me Zeonia?? You are the one who got us down here in the first place Miss Prissy!!! So Dont Go Blamin' ME for YOUR STUPID MISTAKES!!!" I said. Damn, that woman is so annoying.... Hiei was glaring at me. Ha. That pipsqueak may be strong, but he would never match up to me.  
  
*Dont count on it you foolish half-breed. I am a full fledged demon, not some wimp such as yourself.* I heard in my head.  
  
"Ooooohh....Im shakin in my kimono suit!! Wanna go?? COME ON THEN!!" I shouted to him. This was getting very annoying. That ridiculous show off thinks he can beat me and my Tetsuisaiga??? I DONT THINK SO!!!! I pulled my Tetsuisaiga out of its sheath and held it strongly in front of me, transforming it into its strong form. I quirked an eyebrow and waited for him to reply. I looked around, and he was in a corner with Zeonia. "HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???!? GET YOUR ASS UP AND FIGHT ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" THEY WERE MAKING OUT!!!!! Zeonia winked at me and i fell over. DAMMIT!!!!! Oh well....at least i wont have to waste my energy on that fool. I sat up and resheathed my sword. I swore under my breath at those two foolish lovebids and found my thoughts returning to Kikyo. I was constantly thinking about these days...what with Melissa and Kagome all over me.... Being with them made me kind of nervous and anxious. I dont know what to do anymore. OUCH!!!! A rock just flew at my head. I stood up and turned around to see Hiei standing over me with another big rock.  
  
"Come on you big dope. We are leaving this cave. I found a way out." He led me to where they had been making out, no sign of Z anywhere. "She fell through. That's how we discovered it. Now get down there and i will follow." He shoved me into the hole, but as he did, i managed to grab his robe, and yanked him down with me. "YOU FOOL!!!! HEY!!!!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"Oh, shutup you prat!!! I have had enough of you!!!" I yelled back. We finally landed, and just before we did, i threw him away from me. I heard an oomph as he hit a wall. I did the same, and landed on my back. I stood up and looked around. Zeonia had already rushed to Hiei's side and was sickly cuddling him. How disgusting. I yelled towards them. "HEY!!!! YOU TWO GONNA MAKE OUT THE WHOLE TIME OR ARE WE GONNA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND LOOK FOR HOLLY AND NARAKU?!?!??!!!??!??". Zeonia stood up and dragged Hiei with her. They walked over to me and pointed past me.  
  
"That way. Turn around if you want to be the head honcho so bad and get us out of here. I dont care." Hiei said smugly. I glared at him and my ears twitched a bit. I turned around and strutted towards the exit/entrance. I walked out slowly, my eyes keen and my ears on full alert. I unsheathed my Tetsuisaiga, and held it in front of me. My ears twitched again. Hiei and Zeonia stepped out of the shadows behind me. I heard Hiei grunt with anger, and Zeonia shush him with annoyance. I kept walking slowly forward, and was at a loss of what to do now. So i kept walking forward. I heard something to my right and swung my sword swiftly at it, cracking the back of it, blood spilling everywhere. I looked at it with interest, and found it to be a blood covered snake-dragon demon. A very small one, but those little thing could still do some damage. I looked at it dead, but could still sense a lot more coming, larger ones at that. "Guys, more of these things are coming, and they are hell of alot bigger!!!!!!! LETS MOVE IT!!!!!" before i could take one step though, a humongous horde of them came charging at us. Hiei and Zeonia got into strong fighting stances each, and began to do their attacks. Wow, they were pretty strong. Not as strong as me of course. I readied my sword once more and waited for the largest of the group. "Come here big fella, come on, I only wanna kill ya, nothing to worry about" I said in a false sweet voice. It came charging at me. I was ready. I jumped into the air and swung my sword madly at the beast, letting out a huge beam, of red energy..... "DIE HIDEOUS CREATURE!!!!!!!!" *****Okay, this is it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have an idea for the next one, i just had to figure out what would happen to get their. Well, I hope you like it so far. Mezura Nharu(is this spelled right?? sorry if it isn't) I am not sure who you are, sorry I forgot about you. I will put you in my upcoming story if you like. If i find out who you are that is. Keep smilin' ppl!! BYEZ!!!^_^***** 


	20. Chapter 18 Name thi one Urself too

Chapter Eighteen  
Youko's Small Problem...Or is it??  
Lord knows....poor Swift....  
  
Well now. It seems that I am in complete control. Good. The room was pitch black to her...I knew of course, I had all of her power. Ah...this feels so much better!! Anyways, I had her pinned beneath me under the down comforter, and there was not one thing she could do about it. So long...so long i have waited for this. HAH!! stupid wench, actually believing I loved her... We shall see what happens to those thoughts. I started again, her, continuing her annoying screaming and yelling until i put a charm over her voice. A single candle was lit, almost burned out in the corner, the far corner, only making a small section around it a bit lighter. I could feel her trying to move-without success. I knew she was enjoying this, but at the same time she hated it. Oh well. She will just have to deal with it, now wont she. I had been going for hours now, my energy seldom ran low. There was sweat trickling down her face, along with the rest of her body. She moved at my command, doing my orders, as I please, How I please. My ears pricked as she let a hot breath escape her dry lips. I rolled over next to her, and stared at her, concentrating hard. She didnt know this of course. I felt her body relax when I moved, and she began to shake violently. "Oh, knock it off you annoying wench." I commanded her. She didn't stop though. "Would you like some more of me then?" I saw fear in her eyes as i said this. I had done it. I won. I made her afraid. I got her scared top death of me. Go, me!! My silver eyes flashed, (they go silver when I am feeling-like-this I guess...) Well, to continue on, I sat bolt upright at the sound of a large crash downstairs. Like this. CRASH!!! (Glass gone everywhere, or w/e it is that broke). I snapped some clothes on, left Swift there to shake, either freezing cold or terrified of me(i think both) and appeared downstairs. I found Jin standing there, his ears constantly perking, at any sign of noise, I suppose. I do the same. Anyways, He was standing there, right? He had his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at me. There was alot more light down here than there was in my room. My eyes quickly turned a glowing red again. Oh boy, here we go. He spoke. In that thick Irish accent of his,-  
  
"Ello there, Youko old buddy, whatcha been up to lately? I been here an' there, o'course, you know me!!" He smiled again and headed for the stairs. I stopped him dead in his tracks. And said angrily-  
  
"And where do you think YOU are going, old friend??"  
  
"Well, to see me ol' frien' Swifty up there, o'course!! Jus' to say allo to 'er, ya know!!" He replied, again with a smile. He pushed past me and walked up the two flights to my room. I looked around before following him. The thing that had crashed was one of my windows. Great. I went after him up the stairs. "Ey, Youko ol' pal, where are ya keepin' yer girlfrien'? It ain't nice to keep 'er all locked up and away from 'er friends, ya know!!" He looked at me, his ears twitching, and his horn shiny. Oh, how I want to pull it... Self control..... I know..... He finally found my bedroom, and tried to open the door. I smirked at him. Thanks to me, the doors wont open. Then, out of the blue, he formed two tornado punches, and knocked down the door. I could hear Swift try to yell out, but it isn't happening, no sir. He walked over to the bed, him being able to see in the dark also, and said to me, almost unconcerned, "Ey, Youko, why do ya have yer girlyfriend all chained up like tha'? Ta'int polite, ya know. Goodness me, If me girlyfriend ha done that to me, I would be in a righ' state, I would, or, vice versa, I s'pose, ey'? Now, where da'ya go and get off, tyin' yer girlyfriend all up to tha' bed like this ey'??" He said cheerfully. He yanked her chains off, pulled her up onto his shoulder, her naked and all...well, he did use the comforter to cover her in, prissy little hero....And walked out the door, me with my mouth hanging open and all. Before he left though, he stopped at me and said "Now, dear ol' pal, preciate ya lettin me come on over like this ya know! I think she be needin' them power of hers back, ey?" He winked and i looked at his horn. It was glowing weirdly. i had an extreme urge to rip it off his head and use it as a deco. for a wedding cake or something. I reached for it, and as soon as i touched it, WHAM!!!! I flew backwards into the wall, feeling like i had without Swift's powers within me. Oh well. That stupid wench would get it again. Dont worry, I will make sure of that. I grinned evilly and watched Jin leave with Swift, not bothering to waste my energy to follow him. I just stayed there in the darkness...... *****Ok, so what did you think? I was surprised ME, the AUTHOR!! When i put Jin in, it was as nig a surprise to you as it was me. Anyways, Jin and Swift get a bit closer then expected, but sumthing double the trouble is mixed in. BYEZ!!!!^_^***** 


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
Meow, Hissssss!!!!!!  
  
"Well now, young lass, what brings you to all o' these strange parts of this here weird country, ey?" A tall red-headed man with green eyes and a horn asked me in a thick Irish accent. "Feeling all right are ya? I certain'y hope so, seeing as ya were all tied up to a bed'n all. Oi, Youko, me pal over in there, I am b'ginnin' ta think hes gone right off the edge, he has..." He said-too cheery for my taste. I was feeling very drowsy, considering I just lost all my powers and then got them back. Actually, as I woke me-My-self up, he was good looking. Very cute!!! Waow. (weird spelling, i know-get used to it). I was practically slung over his shoulder, and made myself hold on tightly around his neck. "Ey, pretty lass, What say you abou' all o' this, ey? I been wondrin bout ye. I spose it is safe to say that ol' Youko over there ain't yer boyfriend, righ'?" he said curiously.  
  
"I.....dont rightly know...what time is it? How long have i been awake?? what is going on, and who are you??" I managed to say, very slowly though. He closed his eyes for a moment, took in a deep breath, and started speaking rapidly.  
  
"Ey, let's see bout this one now. I don' wear a watch, I say you been awake about 30 minutes er so, I am taking you away from Youko, to yer other friends, and me name is Jin, I be Wind-Master. Now, is that all then?" He finished smiley like. I wanted to smack him so hard, but i couldn't. he was just too cute! Oh...what to do...what to do....I fell asleep again. Way too exhausted, plus my hips hurt really bad....and other certain areas....ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzZzz  
  
**author-I am gonna use a bit of mels thing here**  
*~*Jins POV*~*  
  
After i had answered her, she sorta jus' passed out like real quick, Youko musta really did her some damage. After a few hours of flyin over the countries and oceans and things like that-man, this is a really beautiful place, it is......in America it smells bad everywhere is all...otherwise i would like it there, too. My ears pricked, i heard as i heard something behind me. It was Youko. The ol' dog actually caught up with me! ah, well i bes' be goin' faster then, shan't i.....He started shoutin at me and i sped up real quick.  
  
"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT WENCH!!!! I WAS NOT THROUGH WITH HER!!!!! JIN!!!!! JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted. i lost him in a thick swirl of dark clouds, made so me energy couldnt be found, and kep' movin. abou' an hour later, i heard someone scream. or yell...not quite sure which. i landed a few 10 feet away and set ol' Swifty down low behind a gnarly patch of trees an' such. i walked quietly over, and saw Hiei! of all people! Now, all's i would need about this time 'round is Urameshi. Ya know, it t'wasnt fair, ya see, i didnt get ta finish me fight with him!!!! That announcer lass cut me off!! Ah, well, anyways, i walked over ta where Hiei was fightin' off some ugly ol' demon type-thing...  
  
"Aye, Hiei, where be Urameshi?? I be needin' ta speak with him!!! Oi, ya need any help there??" I asked him, surveyin' the surroundin's. I saw a girl with a long dark brown braid to her ankles, she was wearin' some type o' camouflage bikini top mabobber, with very short black leather shorts, shooting some red energy from her arms...hmmm...and All be!! Another demon! He was wearin' a red kimono suit and resembled ol' Youko very much, ears, and hair an' all is what i mean, he was fightin with a very big sword...glowin sorta....I called over to the girl, sayin' hi, then said hi to tha other demon over there.... The girl waved back and the demon just grunted. I walked over to the young lass and asked what be her name.  
  
"Zeonia, now, what is yours if i may inquire?" she answered very kindly.  
  
"I be Jin, The only Wind Master i know, and who be the lad over there with the ears?" I answered, looking towards the demon. I looked back to Zeonia to find she was starin' at me. My ears perked real quick, and i floated up into the air above her. She was lookin' at me horn....Blast the darn thing..... "OI!! I forgot all about Swifty over there!!!" I half shouted, remembering her. Oopsie daisies...  
  
"Jin, huh? well you are the first Wind Master i have heard of, and the guy over there with the really big sword is Inuyasha. He is a dog-demon with a messed up attitude. Swift???? YOU ALREADY MET SWIFT????? GRR!!!!! SHE ALWAYS GETS THE HOTTIES!!!!" as she yelled the last bit of that, she closed her mouth real tight and put her hands over her mouth. She turned bright red in the face. I flew real quickly over to where i had lain Swifty, but she wasnt there. I turned around, and all be darned, there she be, glarin' at me.  
  
"uuuuuhhhh, Hiya Swifty!!" I said innocently as possible, when i heard Zeonia growl straight behind me. Great, that is jus' wonderful! Two lovely ladies both extremely angry at me and i dunno why!! What a predicament....  
  
"So, Jin, I take it you have been introduced to the snake woman. She sneaks all her prey away from everyone else, even when she has a mate." Swift said, glancing at Hiei. Hiei apparently sensed this and glanced back at her, making her nervous. She shivered, then turned back to Jin.  
  
"Swift, that is sooooooooooo not true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She pouted at Swifty. Swift glared at Zeonia, then slapped er in tha face!! I was shocked, i was. The brown haired girl glared at Swifty. They were havin a glare off, i do believe. Swift then turned her glare into a stare, and Zeonia gasped.  
  
"Zeonia, I am SO NOT in the mood!!!! Thats It. Your powers are mine. I backed up a few feet, as to not get into their way. Zeonia, you are finished. I was just raped, totally powerless to do anything. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS???? NO??????? HERE, LET ME SHOW YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. Hiei turned around, and as he did it so quick, all the monsters were killed. Inyuasha ran over to me to see what was goin on, and i tried to explain. **the spelling is like this cuz Jin just met him, not a typo** I jumped in-between them at the same time as Hiei got there. I was facin Zeonia, and Hiei was facin Swifty. He started to talk to her menacingly, so i stepped on his foot. He glared at me and growled. I stuck out me tongue and laughed. "Well now, are we all fightin over eachother?? How odd.....Well, I guess it be best for me to carry Swifty back to that restaurant so she can rest. Have fun now!!!!" And with that I swept Swifty off her feet and flew into the other direction, where Swifty conveniently made a portal for us. We jumped through, and didnt like what we saw next. ***HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I MADE A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!! Sry it took me so lnog, Chapter 20 might take awhile also, but PLZ review, BYEZ!!!!^_^ 


	22. Chapter 20 back at the restaurant

Chapter 20  
Back at the Restaurant  
  
*^~^*Swifts POV*^~^* He picked me up and flew as fast as I imagine he could, stopping in midair and asking me to make a portal back to the restaurant. So I did. Dont need Kali for that anyways...I quickly changed my thoughts so i didnt accidentally hurt Jin, he was being kind to me and didnt know the extent of my attitude yet. He jumped through with me in his arms and we didnt like what we saw next....  
  
"YAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GET OUT OF THE GIRLS BATHROOM YOU LECHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was screaming at him. (gotcha!!!!! hee-hee....I think I am getting good at this....*evil smirk*) He jumped up, said sorry, and ran out hiding behind the burger counter thingy. I wasn't surprised at all to see Sango coming out of the big stall a few minutes later, her hair messed up and her clothes disheveled. Hmm.....big wonder on what they were doing.  
  
"Well, I figured it might be the end of Earth, cuz of your CrAzY friend, so I cam prepared and we had some fun." she said, then shrugged and joined Miroku, only to see them go into the main office and bolt the door shut.  
  
"What a messed up couple...But i dont think anyone can top Youko and me. Yughk....what a creep...." I then rubbed my thighs, as they were extremely sore, and huggled up to Jin. He looked at me and winked. We both realized that we were still in the girls bathroom, and walked out quickly. I was still clinging to Jin, as I couldnt walk on my own yet. We sat down in a two-person booth, right before Mel, Sam, Bulma, Sango, and Kagome all rushed over and started talking to him, wondering what his name was, how old was he, is he single, is he straight, would he go out with them, would he sit with them...and on and on........Oy... i got very tired of this and shouted-  
  
"I JUST GOT RAPED BY MY EX-BOYFRIEND AND IF YOU ALL WANT TO LIVE, YOU WILL GO AWAY AND EAT YOUR FOOD!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then i passed out. I dont know how much longer it was before I was back in the log cabin...with Youko... "Come on Swift, is that the best you can give me? Well, at least you are tight. Heheheh... Ooh, yah, that works..." Youko was saying to me, his hot body on top of mine, me being completely drained of all my power. All I could do was try to move and pant really loud. It felt good in some ways, but it also was majorly damaging my pride, my self respect, and all sense of reality for me. He shoved it in as hard as I thought he could. I thought wrong. He kept pushing me to breaking point, harder and harder each time......The climax came. I thought i might explode when-  
  
"Swifty.........Swiiftyyyyyyy....Wake up sleepy head!!!!!!!" I felt someone pushing me. Whoever it was had silver hair and ears. I began to scream as loud as immortally possible. ********Short chapter, I know, but its all i could think of. Sorry its taking so long. I am trying my best to finish this story up.. its just not working******** PS, i still dont have a date for homecoming...I am a sad sad case....... ^-^ 


	23. Update Notice

Okay, people. I am having serious writers block and I know Mel/GoldenMooncat is gonna kill me cuz she did this first. But I figure you might want to know that I am working on it, and I am still alive and kickin'. So, just keep checkin, and I will update it as soon as possible. I am just VERY busy what with school and Meri's story. So sorry bout the inconvenience. ^_^ 


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Rude Awakening  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU RAPIST BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" I screamed at that-----------------^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^. (look up two lines)  
  
"Whoa.......that chick is messed up.......whats wrong with he and what is she talking about??? I never raped anybody!!!!" I slowly looked the guy up and down that had said this, realizing it WASNT Youko and feeling very embarrassed. My face went bright red and I put my head down. Jin comforeted me in his Super Hott and sweet accent, telling me t would be ok and to calm down. I couldn't help it though, I was just Raped by my 2oo year boyfriend!!!!! Unless.... BRAINSTORM!!! "BRAINSTORM!!!!! YOUKO WAS HYPNOTIZED!!!!! HOLLY AND NARAKU DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE WOLD NEVER DO THAT TO ME IN REALITY!!!!! I never would have thought that...."My sentence was cut off by a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach, reaching up to my brain, everything going blank steadily. "Hey...guys...i feel...kinda.......fu...nn...y........"I managed to murmer before I fell into a self-unconcious state. (A/N: meaing she wasnt able to control what she was doing or saying, but she knew what she was doing.) Suddenly all the men around me were Very appealing and desirable. I locked my eyes ono eah one seperately, calling out their names, putting them under my spell. "Miroku....you belong to me now..." "InuYasha....you are mine..." "Jin....you are hott and shall obey me...." I drawled out each of my commands slowly, making sure they heard me. All the girls were yelling at me, so I threw them all against the wall with just a flick of my hand. Now all I heard were moans and groans. I made them all blind to me, with the knowing exactly what was going on, but they couldnt see me, onyl the woman/person they hated taking my place. Oh yes, I was good... "Heh, heh, heh....Boys, You shall go seperately. Jin, come. InuYasha, Miroku, Sit." I accidently ended up demanding InuYasha through the floor, only to hear him go "she loves me.........................." and he climbed back out to join Miroku. Jin walked over to me slowly, looking me up and down, almost drooling with stars and hearts for eyes. "Strip me." He stood behind me, and put his hands all over me, stopping once on my clit, wiggling his finger and making me shiver. His other hand stopped on my breasts, his left(hand) soon joining. He 'massaged' them gently, making me say ooh. "I said, Strip me, not make me anticipated." He nodded and ripped my shirt off, leaving my bra. That was next. He stood behind me and unsnapped it, eager to reveal me.  
  
"Have fun." I said it and made myself his robot. *^~^*Jin*^~^* I' was like I was some robotic toy or sumthin, cuz I couldn't stop fondling her. I enjoyed it though. She gave me ma last command, and then her eyes glazed over, all crystal like...She moved though. It was her turn to be the robot. i smirked at the other two guys who had to wait. *******Ok, people who care!!!!Listen Up!!!!! I am having SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus I am writng my Meridian's story at school, so thats why i cant update it at home. And, I have a NEW STORY!!!! BRAND SPANKIN NEW!!!!!!!!! Its called...well I dunno yet, but something about Tengo, SO READ IT PLEASE!!! AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******* 


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**  
**Swift Gets Nocked Around**  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Zeonia stood up from her corner booth slowly, stretching out her tanned limbs and yawning non-chalantly. She set down her soft drink and walked over to where Swift was seducing the men after she had gone completely bonkers. Sighing and scratching her head, she backhanded Swift across the face quick and hard.  
  
"Swift, snap out of it damnit. We don't have time for this. Miroku turned to glare at Zeonia. She slapped him next.  
  
"DANGIT YOU LECHER!!!!! Don't TOUCH me!!!!!!" She shouted angrily. Miroku was thrown across the floor and again had swirls for eyes. By the time Z had looked back at Swift, she was standing, ready to lunge at her. Zeonia stood her ground, quickly throwing a balled fist to her left, nocking InuYasha and Jin into the wall 15 feet away. Zeonia turned again, the hypnotized Swift and the pissed off Zeonia now glaring at eachother.  
  
"Ya know, Swifty, I have been wanting to hurt you for a long time, for taking my brother. It just really sucks you have to be hypnotized the whole time I beat the crap out of you. Oh well. What must be done, must be done." Z said, cracking her knuckles rather loudly, before freezing the rest of the room and suspending everyone in the air near the ceiling so no one would be hurt. Swift looked around quickly before smirking malevolently. She quickly cracked her knuckles and swung at Z, connecting with her jaw bone. Hearing a loud crack, Z wasted no time cracking her jaw back into place and grabbing Swift by the wrist a split second later. She flipped the silver haired demoness onto her back on the nearest booth counter, grinning down at her, before throwing a punch directly at her face. Swift quickly rolled over, watching Zeonia's hand break through the counter, making a large hole as she flipped into the air and smirked again, pouncing on Zeonia, forcing her onto the cold linolium floor, pulling at her braid. Zeonia ripped her hair free of Swifts tight grip and pushed her off, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself off and onto her feet once more.

"Ok, the only reason I am NOT blowing you to bits right now is because I like Jin and Hiei!! And I don't want them hurt!! Hiei wasn't seduced by your spell, so There!! I still don't have any idea of what the Hell is going on, but I am going to snap you out of it." Z said, before charging Swift, head on and ramming her in the stomach, throwing her behind the cash register counter. Swift landed with a loud thud before one of the burger racks fell onto her noisily. Swift moaned with slight pain, before pushing the rack off of her and standing a bit shakily. She stretched her pale arms quickly and rubbed a spot in her neck, the shaking subsiding. She bent over, picked up the burger rack, and made like she was going to put it away. Then she quickly swiveled her torso and whipped it at Zeonia. The brown haired shelulian ducked nearly a second before impact. She threw her arm behind her and caught it by the very edge. She began to compress it into a tiny ball, stray spike ends of broken metal sticking out in various places. She was about to throw it as hard as she could back at Swift, bringing back her arm, when suddenly the double doors where thrown open by a tall and lean, muscular figure. Zeonia gasped and immediatly Swift reverted to her normal self before staring to shake all over and collapsing to the floor. Zeonia gripped the metal spike ball, ready to chuck it at him.  
  
"Hello, ladies. Wheres the party and why wasn't I invited?" said a familiar voice.   
  
Well, I think we ALL know who it is, but incase you haven't figured it out yet, the next chappie comin soon, sorry it is taking so long for me to update.


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**He's Back...**

" So, why wasn't I invited to the party hunny?" Youko asked as he walked into the room, looking smug. Suddenly Hiei and Jin broke the spell placed upon them and pounced onto Youko. They started a mad brawl, fists flying and feet kicking. It was very funny, it looked like one of those big cartoon fights, a big dust ball around them as they are rolling in a circle. Swift stood up, looking dazed, kinda... trancelike.

Zeonia glanced at her, somewhat ignoring the demon as she was glaring at the fighting boys. Suddenly she sprung forward and jumped on top of them, and had found some way to stand on all three of them at once. They were on the floor, Zeonia looking at them, disgust lining her features. Youko glared at her, Jin was looking confused, and Hiei was muttering about Youko's incompetence. Z reached down and slapped Youko so hard across the face it shone red brightly and his head snapped the other way.

"If you Ever, EVER treat my best friend / worst enemy like that EVER again, I will kill you. For now, I am going to just turn you into a mindless zombie who has to obey Swifty and my commands. Got it bucko? And trust me, if I have to resort to killing you, it will be slow, painful, and, Heh, entertaining to watch. For Swifty and I, anyways." She finished bluntly, making her point known to the traitor. He didn't lost his bravado, though. Instead, he decided to retaliate. His once solid form dissipated into thin air and re-appeared at Zeonia's back, grabbing her by the throat and shoving her into a wall, leaving a Zeonia shaped impression. He pushed her up, her feet lifting the ground. Hiei and Jin quickly got to their feet, and charged him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Youko tsked. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at them and grin. "One more step," he continued gleefully ''and I will crush her windpipe and collar bone. You will leave me alone. Consider this your warning." He finished, dropping Zeonia to the floor, who was now gasping for air. The second he turned around, Swift appeared in front of him and punched him straight in the face. He flew back through the wall leading to the playroom and crashed into the slide, cracking it in half. She kneeled down and looked at Z, who had quickly recovered and looked extremely pissed. Her eyes were red with fury, and Swift's were light red, and somewhat hazy from the little spell thing yet.

Swift helped her friend stand up and they stood there, waiting for Youko to come back. He did. He got up and glared at Swift and Zeonia, who were smirking. Youko charged at them, and as soon as he was two feet away, Z and Swift immediately grabbed each others hands and held tightly, jumped into the air, and with their left legs, double slammed him, sending him through the previous holes in the walls and out of the building all together. The next noise heard was him crashing into a car. It was a really cool sight, how Z and Swift kicked him. Like a Matrix type thing, only not.

"Get back here and fight, you arrogant bastard!" Zeonia shouted angrily, then muttered 'Fuck it!' and went after him. Swift followed her quickly and got outside right in time to see the pissed off Shelulian lifting up a green 2003 Intrepid and slamming it on top of Youko's already ground implanted body. In all honesty, the pavement around the two sunk in about 2 and 1/2 feet. Zeonia grinned victoriously walking back over to Swift, who slapped her a high 5. Putting her arm around Zeonia's neck, Swift and Z went back into the restaurant and conjured 2 burger meals and began to eat. Hardly getting to the third bite, the green Intrepid came soaring through the air and landed directly on top of the two girls. They dropped the burgers and threw their arms into the air, stopping the vehicle an inch above them and threw it back by magic. Not fast enough, Youko grinned mischievously and ducked, then grabbing the Buick on his left, he flew in over the building and threw it with alot of strength on top of the two again, this time managing to pin them.

In the meantime, everyone else was just standing there. Why? I don't have any idea! They should really have been helping, but obviously didn't want to get involved in a fight between the three strongest persons among the entire group. InuYasha shrugged and continued to shovel his food. The Buick raised into the air above the now crushed table, and it appeared back in the parking lot atop the totaled Intrepid. Z and Swift pulled themselves up out of the debris.

"You know what? I don't need this after the bullshit I had to put up with you earlier, Youko! That's it, you are SO done!" she yelled, incredulously pissed off. Her katana appeared beside her and she withdrew the blade, holding it straight in front of her. Floating up and going to the roof to meet Asshole- I mean Youko, she pointed it at him and it only took her a few seconds to gather enough energy to do her attack. While she talked, she continued to strengthen it.

"You know honey, I would have to say, its over. Bye, bye! Oh, and after this, leave me the fuck alone, ok? I don't want to have to kick your ass again." Apparently, he didn't understand or something right away, and he had never seen her use this attack. It was used only under certain situations, meaning when she was, as I said, Incredulously Pissed. She brought the blade into the air, and struck it down so hard and fast it broke the sound barrier. The energy she put forth into the sword erupted from it like a bolt of lightening. It hit him straight in the chest and blew him off the roof and a good mile or so away. The only thing he did afterward was this: he sent her a thought saying "I see... With Jin, are you... Fine..." and his energy disappeared. The sword dropped from her hands and she fell to the floor through the hole, purely wiped. Looking around a moment later, she saw everyone looking at her in awe, never guessing she could emit such power. Then it all went dark as she went unconcious once more, spent.

Well? What do you think? Have my spars paid off at all? At All? Er.. now I am stumped... I need help.. suggestions... I need SOMETHING! Seriously, I am in a BIG, **BIG **rut for this one... I have an ending in mind, I just don't know how to get there. ... Help?

... AAAAACK! --


End file.
